


The Heart of a Ferret

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's life drastically changes as he is turned into a ferret and captured by Lucius Malfoy, a man who just might have an ulterior motive behind his actions. Furthermore, there is another ferret sharing Harry's cage. How does Draco Malfoy fit in, and what role will he play, as the unlikely pair fight not only with each other, but themselves and for freedom?





	1. Two Ferrets, One Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The Heart of a Ferret

 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

Warnings: Violence, slight OOC, swearing, slash-y elements (pre-slash, perhaps)

Summary: Harry's life drastically changes as he is turned into a ferret and captured by Lucius Malfoy, a man who just might have an ulterior motive behind his actions. Furthermore, there is another ferret sharing Harry's cage. How does Draco Malfoy fit in, and what role will he play, as the unlikely pair fight not only with each other, but themselves and for freedom?

Beta'd by Keir.

A/N This is a complete story, also found in fanfiction.net, and I will update it once a week. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 1. Two Ferrets, One Cage

 

 

“Always sticking your nose into other's businesses, aren't you, Mr. Potter?”

Startled, Harry whirled around at the familiar drawl airing behind him. As he gazed into Lucius Malfoy's faintly amused, grey eyes, the 17-year old wizard soundlessly cursed his reckless and stupid curiosity into the deepest hell. Why did he have to go explore by himself after seeing some suspicious figures in black slipping into a lonesome alley? Why didn't he call out for Hermione and Ron, who were searching for the correct books nearby for their upcoming seventh year of school? Why didn't he think before he acted? Because now here he was, in a deserted back street in Diagon Alley, caught with his back against the rough brick wall. He had tried to peer over the wall just moments ago.

“Well, what can I say? I'm a curious boy.” Harry tried to edge his hand towards his wand, tucked away in his pocket, while keeping his eyes on the Death Eater in front of him, but Lucius, with his own wand already out, was faster.

“Expelliarmus.”

Harry's wand flew from his robes effortlessly, straight into Lucius' waiting hand. Harry cursed again. Lucius spared a cursory glance at the wand before throwing it over his shoulder, making it clatter against the ground far away from the pair. “Tut tut, Mr. Potter. I'm disappointed, really.”

Harry glared at him and pursed his lips tightly together, trying to keep his nerve-gripping anxiety away. This was not good, not at all. If he could just delay Lucius for a moment, maybe his friends would notice he was gone and start searching him... “Oh, I can make up loads of things you should be disappointed of. Like... how about your son, being bested by a Muggle-born every single year at school? Being bested by a Gryffindor in Quiddich? Again, every single year.”

Lucius' left eye twitched dangerously. Harry inwardly grinned, this was certainly striking the blond man's nerve. If he could just rile him up some more... “Or what about your precious lord you're oh-so-eagerly worshipping? A mere baby and an uneducated teen have outwitted him, countless of times? And let's not forget -”

“Enough!” Lucius snarled with such vigour Harry took an involuntary step backwards. “That's enough of this childish ruckus! Avery, take him!”

Harry belatedly noticed that there were others in the street. Arms grabbed him from behind, sneaking their way around his twisting torso. “Hold him still!”

Harry struggled in the suffocating hold so hard he almost didn't hear the murmured intonation. Trying to squirm away didn't help, and the brilliant shot of white light from Lucius' wand hit Harry squarely in the chest, fully enveloping his whole body. Harry yelped in fear and horror as he began to shrink uncontrollably – the ground rushed to meet him – fur sprouted everywhere as his very bones shifted and lurched underneath his moulding skin -

It was over as soon as it had begun. Harry stared at the dirty street, suddenly only an inch away from his nose, his heart beating with a painful tempo. What the ... With complete befuddlement, he twisted around to take a look at himself. He saw a long, lithe body of black, shiny fur, a flicking tail and four short legs attached to it. Harry promptly dropped down on his hindquarters from shock. He was a ... ferret? A ferret? A ferret! 

Before Harry could get over his momentary stupor, rough hands seized him from the middle and he was lifted into the air. Harry let out a frightened squeak, wriggling to be released from the iron hold. If he could free himself, he would be able to scamper away and hide from the Death Eaters until he could find Hermione, who could change him back to human again... But, alas, the fates had other plans. With a rush of tingling magic, Harry felt as he was being squeezed into a narrow tunnel – and they Apparated. 

Harry halted his furious squirming for a moment to lift his head a little in order to take a look at his new surroundings. They seemed to be at the edge of some kind of forest, inside a smallish area surrounded by hefty stone fences. Some sort of... court-yard, perhaps. The ground was covered with rough plates of rock and smooth pebbles. A large house, or a collection of several smaller houses, was situated at the back of the yard. A part of the court-yard was covered with a deck stretching from the roofs of the houses, supported by stone pillars. 

The owner of the hands carrying Harry began to walk towards the houses, snapping Harry abruptly out of his thoughts. He returned to his robust twisting and writhing, letting out savage hisses until he finally was able to curl his long body enough to latch onto the offending hand with his tiny, yet razor-sharp teeth. There was a startled yelp, and Harry was suddenly hanging from the hand he was viciously biting into. However, before he could consider letting go and dropping to the ground, a hand grabbed the loose skin on his neck and pulled. Harry resisted for a second before relinquishing his hold, and he was left dangling in the air. “Bad ferret.”

Harry hissed his fierce objections but there was nothing else he could now but to swing there as his holder - Lucius, Harry guessed - carried him. They stopped under the deck, in front of a strong-looking, wooden table with a ... cage on top of it? The cage was small, about the size of a normal desk, and a cloth had been carelessly thrown over it. Lucius lifted the blanket, and with his free hand, opened a hatch situated on the roof of the cage and promptly dropped Harry inside the metal bars and wires. 

Harry bounced to his feet quickly, surveying the humble cage carefully. Some old rug covered the floor and there were some pieces of ripped paper loitering around. A small water bowl inhabited one corner, and near the bowl, a nest-like pile had been formed from cloths and torn paper. Harry threw a suspicious glance at it, and made to turn around. It was that moment he noticed he was not alone in the cage.

There was another ferret, staring at him intently from the other side of the space. It was a white one, a bit skinny but still slightly bigger that Harry's own ferret form, with stormy, grey eyes. When their gazes met, the ferret with pure white fur cocked its head and advanced on Harry. It crept closer and closer fearlessly, until its wet nose butted against Harry's cheek. Heart pounding, Harry just stood there rigidly. He was petrified. What if the ferret considered the cage its own territory and attacked him? What if - 

'Potter, is that you?'

'AAAHH!' Harry yelped in his mind, while his ferret-self let out a shrill squeak, and jumped from surprise at hearing an odd voice inside his head. The white ferret winced a little.

'Merlin, tone it down a little, will you? You're making me deaf!'

Harry stared at the other ferret, wide-eyed. There was something familiar in the voice echoing inside his mind, it was a smooth, yet snobby and superior... 'I – I can hear you!'

The ferret managed a very human-like snort. 'Of course you can, you dimwit. We both are humans, after all, only transfigured to animals.”

No, it couldn't be... Yet, the voice, the white fur of the ferret... Harry had already seen the ferret once, in his fourth year. 'Malfoy?'

Somehow, the white ferret succeeded in smirking. 'The one and only, Potter.'

What the hell? Harry was now officially lost. 'What... What are you doing here? Where are we? And – and how did you know it was me?'

'I'll answer the last question first, as it the easiest.' Draco the ferret nudged his head closer again. 'There is a white patch of fur between your eyes, roughly shaped like a lightning bolt. And your eyes are green. I don't think any real ferret could have that green eyes.'

'Right.' Harry would have loved to frown, but he didn't think he would be able to. 'And the other two questions?'

He thought he heard a sigh inside his mind. Draco looked around wearily. 'Well, to make a long story short, I refused to become the Dark Lord's follower and this is how I was punished. The Dark Lord wanted to kill me, but father convinced him to change me into a ferret, instead.' Draco flashed his teeth. 'How wonderful, isn't it? I'm going to live the rest of my life as a filthy animal. Well, I'm lucky ferrets have a shorter lifespan than humans. If the Dark Lord doesn't change his mind and decide to finish me off, I might have only a few years to suffer.'

Harry gaped, completely floored. All rational thoughts suddenly abandoned him. 'I – you – Voldemort – you refused Voldemort?'

Draco gave him a long look. 'No, I'm just enjoying my summer as a ferret because I like having fur all around me, four feet, and a tail. Of course I refused him, Potter. I never had any intention of following that half-blood. I am a Malfoy, Malfoys shouldn't bow to anyone.' He sneered. 'Somehow, father has managed to forget that. I show him how Malfoys should live, proud, free and independent, and how does he reward me? He goes and changes me into a ferret. Oh do stop gaping, Potter, that look doesn't look good, not even in your ferret form. I'm not a Death Eater and never will be. I'm be on my own side. Now, what was your second question?'

Harry tried to collect himself. Deep breaths, there you go... He looked into the silvery eyes again. 'Fine. Do you know where we are?'

'In some kind of Death Eater hide out,' Draco told him, uninterestedly. 'I don't know the exact location. There are some Death Eaters always running about, with those ridiculous robes and masks of theirs.'

Harry hesitated. 'Does... does Voldemort come here often?'

The white ferret looked at Harry sharply. 'Not that I know. I haven't seen him here.'

'How long have you been here? As a ... ferret?' 

'What day is it?'

Harry told him the date. Draco scratched his ear absent-mindedly. 'About three weeks, then. I've been here from the beginning of August.'

'Oh.'

Harry stared at the worn rug in his feet. He clawed at it meekly, pondering about the absurdness of his current situation. Not even an hour ago, he had been merrily shopping with Ron and Hermione, and now, he was a ferret, locked in a cage in a Death Eater lair with Draco Malfoy, also a ferret, and not to mention his sudden detachment of the Dark Lord, as his company. Merlin. Just how crazy was the world? 

'So.' Draco's voice broke through Harry's gloomy thoughts. 'Care to tell me why you are here? I don't remember sending you an invitation.'

Harry sent him a dour look. 'Do I look like I want to be here? Your father caught me from Diagon Alley, changed me into this and, bang! I'm suddenly locked in a cage with the prince of Slytherin.'

Draco looked incredulous. 'You're saying that Lucius Malfoy, the notorious Death Eater and villain of the wizarding population, marched into the bright and sunny Diagon Alley, straight in the middle of the shopping masses, snatched the famous Saviour and walked away, unscathed?'

'Er... ' , Harry rubbed his nose, looking anywhere else than the white ferret. 'I might have wandered off to the back streets.'

'...alone?'

Harry now chose to play with his whiskers, batting at them with his small paws, all the while successfully avoiding Draco's gaze. 'Mmm – maybe - yeah.'

There was a small silence before Draco's disbelieving voice exclaimed loud and clear in Harry's mind.

'How stupid can one get?! I mean, I know you're a Gryffindor, so there can't be much intelligence roaming around inside your tiny head, but to stray away alone when you're the most wanted wizard by the Death Eaters?'

'Yeah, well, I thought I no-one would see me', Harry defended himself with a scoff. 'Besides, why do you care? It's not your business what I do.'

'It is, as long as you inhabit my cage and my space,' seethed the Slytherin, emitting low hissing sounds. Harry looked at him strangely.

'Territorial much, Malfoy?'

Draco just snapped his teeth at him, clearly irritated. 'Whatever, Potter. Now, here are the rules of this cage: listen closely or you will suffer.'

Harry watched him shuffle towards the corner with piles of cloths and paper. Draco then proceeded to push some of them away from the heap and peered at Harry sharply. 'That is your cot. You can build it by yourself.'

Draco pointed with his noise towards the other corner, furthest away from the nest. “Over there is the toilet, you see the newspapers?' Draco sneered, 'Daddy dearest is gracious enough to magically clean this place once a day, so it shouldn't be a problem. He also gives out the daily food portions. You are not to bite him when he offers something to eat, or there won't be any food for us. You will, also, not mess this place up with your Gryffindor-ness ways.'

The silvery button-eyes were fixated on Harry. 'Do you understand?'

Harry just looked at him disdainfully, quite like the way Draco himself would glance at the ones who were not “lucky” enough to be born as pure-bloods, and travelled to his scattered pieces of nest. 'Yeah, yeah.'

He pushed and pulled at the cloths and papers, rearranging them carefully with the help of his mouth and paws until the pile looked pretty much the same as Draco's. It was, however, smaller, and Harry frowned. All the same, he shrugged it off, knowing that Draco might have denounced Voldemort, but he remained a git. A big one. 

Harry let his ferret-self size the nest critically up and down, making small changes, until clambering on top of it and settling down comfortably. It was not the best cot he could have, but it would have to do. He didn't know how long he would have to put up with living as a ferret and a prisoner, (he tried to avoid the mental image of Nagini swallowing a small, black ferret whole), but he would make an effort to make that stay as well-to-do he possibly could. At least he wasn't shivering in some kind of damp dungeon, hanging from the ceiling. Harry shuddered.

'Are you just going to lie there? It's not even noon yet.'

Harry nearly fell of his cot from surprise, having almost, almost, forgotten the presence of the other ferret in the cage. He glared at Draco darkly. 'Well what else do you want me to do? Perform some magic tricks? No, wait, I can't. You know why? Because your father wanted to have his little son of a ferret little company, that's why.'

'Aren't you in a good mood, Potter.' Draco sounded almost... amused. 

'That's what you get if I'm changed into a bloody ferret and stuck in a same cage with Draco bloody Malfoy.'

'Hey!' Draco exclaimed, snorting. 'Did I specifically ask for your company? Hell no. So stop complaining. It's bloody annoying.'

Harry suddenly grinned widely in his mind. 'Really now? Well then, prepare for some more complaints - for I am not finished yet!'

'Stuff it, Potter.'

'You started it.'

'No, you did!'

'I did not!'

'Did too!'

Harry scowled. 'This is stupid.'

'You should be in your own element, then. I reckon being stupid is the thing you do the best.'

Draco was subjected to a scornful glare. 'Whatever rocks your world, Malfoy. Will you be quiet and let me think?'

The white ferret snorted haughtily again. 'Think, you? Now there's the mission impossible of the year.'

Harry gritted his teeth and didn't answer, dismissing Draco with a swift movement of turning around. 

The blissful silence didn't last long.

'Do you think they've noticed you're gone, already?'

Harry spun around. 'What is it with you and chattering?'

'For your information, Potter, I haven't talked with anyone for three weeks. So excuse me for finally wanting to converse about something. Obviously, holding a conversation is beyond your abilities.'

'A conversation?' Harry cried out, appalled. 'You call trading insults a conversation? What a weird world you're living in, Malfoy.'

'Will you just answer my question?' Draco's tone was definitely annoyed. 'I don't suppose it wasn't too difficult of a question, such as basic Potion learning.' 

Harry huffed mentally, the ferret letting loose a riled sound. 'There you go again. But, to humour you, I'll answer your question to get rid of your voice in my head.'

'Why thank you, Potter, you must be the most gracious person in the whole world.'

'Stop your drawling and be quiet, alright?' Harry slapped a threatening paw towards the white ferret. 'Or I won't say anything to you ever again.'

'Now wouldn't that be a lovely image, my dream come true - okay, okay! Stop hitting me, you plebeian!'

'Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?'

For a moment, Draco looked like he would retort snarkily, then he merely licked his tiny teeth. 'Fine. Share your wisdom, if you please.'

'Er... What was the question again?' Harry quickly ducked as Draco flung an angry paw at him. 'Just kidding, just kidding! Merlin, you just can't understand humour, can you? Anyway, I'm sure they've noticed I'm gone now. I mean, I was shopping with Ron and Hermione, and they've bound to find out I'm missing the moment they step out of the shop. I was supposed to wait for them outside.'

Draco's nose scrunched up. 'What if they just think you've wandered off to some other shop?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I promised them I would wait for them until they would come out: we were supposed to go to lunch somewhere. And besides, my wand's back in the alley. They know I wouldn't leave voluntarily without my wand.'

'How would they find your wand on some deserted back street?'

'My wand has a tracking charm, for my own safety. Remus Lupin can access it. I reckon that, after finding me missing, Ron and Hermione have gone to Remus, and he'll locate my wand in the alley.'

'Remus Lupin?' Draco scrunched up his whole face now. 'Wasn't he the werewolf that taught us in third year?'

'Yeah.' Harry's tone got defensive. 'He's a good friend of mine so I'd suggest against insulting him.'

'I didn't say anything!'

'You were going to,' Harry accused. 'I know you were.'

Draco lifted his nose up haughtily, making his long whiskers twitch. 'Don't assume things, Potter, it's not becoming.'

Harry groaned quietly. 'Are you teaching me manners, now, Malfoy?'

The white ferret looked up and down the other one shrewdly, and Harry regretted his -a rhetorical one, mind you- question. 'Well, now that you mentioned it... You'd need some teaching, obviously. After all, you come from a Muggle family and live in that filthy tower full of Gryffindorks... '

'Not being a pure-blood doesn't mean that one cannot behave themselves, Malfoy,' Harry argued, almost tiredly. 'Sometimes, it's the pure-bloods who act poorly.'

'Speak for yourself.' Draco snorted, once more, to show his contempt. 'Magical folk with Muggle history don't belong to our world. They just can't blend in without bringing their own unfit culture with them.'

'So I don't belong to your world, either, then?' Harry asked, blankly. 'I'm just a half-blood. Shall I retreat back to Muggle world and leave you people to deal with Voldemort? Should I take Hermione, the most brilliant and intelligent witch Hogwarts has seen for decades, with me?'

'Potter - '

'No,' Harry said in a heated manner. 'It is you who just doesn't understand. You cannot decide who deserves to be a wizard. You pure-bloods, don't you see how narrow-minded you are? Can't you realize that without mingling with the Muggle world, there won't be any wizards and witches left? There are too few pure-blood families who aren't already related. This way, if pure-bloods only marry other pure-bloods, the magic will also weaken in time. You're digging your own grave.'

Draco was eyeing him with narrowed, grey orbs. 'I'm not saying I'd like to marry some cousin of mine, Potter, I'm just saying that Muggles and wizards don't mix. We're too different. Muggles aren't worth a -'

'Don't say it,' Harry warned with a furious snarl. Draco, however, ignored him and went on.

'- worth a shit, basically, so that means that mudblood friend of yours -'

That did it. With an enraged war cry, Harry leaped from his nest and violently pounced at the white ferret. Draco let out a shrill squeak as he suddenly found himself pinned under a savagely hissing form of snapping teeth inches away from his face. 'From now on, you will not say that word. Understood, Malfoy? That's the only rule I have for you, and you better obey it or Merlin, will I kick your ass to Hell and back.'

Green eyes bore into grey ones for a moment in stunned silence. Then Draco began to squirm his long, lithe body and buckled Harry off course, sending the smaller ferret flying until he landed with a pained oof. 'Ouch, you son-of-a-bitch!'

'You were the one who attacked first, mind you.' Draco scowled furiously, the hair on his back all frizzy and his tail rigid. Harry would have laughed at the comical appearance of the usually slicked and groomed Draco Malfoy, but found no strength to do so. Instead, he sighed a small, jaded ferret-sigh and scrambled to his short feet. He had spent barely couple of hours in the company of the most insufferable Slytherin and already he felt like he could just roll over and die. The blonde was plain impossible, constantly getting on Harry's nerves with his snide remarks and beliefs. 

'I'm tired, tired of you and of the world right now,' he bluntly informed the other ferret. 'I need a nap. I think ferrets like to sleep, yeah? So, I'll go to catch some Z's while you do whatever you do, chase your tail, ride some imaginary merry-go-around, sit there and stare at nothing for all I care, take your pick - just do it quietly.'

Having said that, Harry padded over to his nest and curled around the pleasantly warming cloths. His furry tail gently tickling his nose, the black ferret allowed his eyes to droop closed. Maybe it wasn't wise to kip in the presence of the most annoying wizard-boy in the premises, Draco could be potentially dangerous as well -all this might just be some clever plot. But Harry, tapping into his ferret senses, could hardly care less. He just wanted to snooze a bit. It had been a stressful start of the day, after all.

 

To be continued...


	2. Two Worlds Collide

  
Author's notes: It's not easy, being a ferret and sharing a cage with Draco Malfoy.  


* * *

The Heart of a Ferret

 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

Warnings: Violence, swearing, slash-y elements (pre-slash, perhaps)

A/N: There you go, another chapter out. A humble thank you to Keir. 

 

Chapter 2 Two Worlds Collide

 

Harry awoke groggily, cuddling his soft covers as the rising morning sun pleasantly warmed his face. Ah, it felt so good to wake up in the Burrow instead of the Dursley residence. Still close-eyed, Harry stretched his sleepy limbs and uncurled his tail - tail? What the -

Eyes snapping wide open, Harry screeched, extremely startled, both in his mind and with his mouth as he was met with a white, ferrety face staring down on him just a few inches away. It hadn't been the sun heating him, it was Draco's warm breath. 'GAH, MALFOY!!'

'No need to shout, Potter, I can hear you just fine.'

Harry toppled backwards, gracelessly tumbling down from his cosy nest. He imagined he heard a quiet snicker in his mind. Managing a weak glare towards the direction of Draco, Harry groaned. 'So this wasn't a nightmare. Lovely.'

'Yes, well, so sorry to disturb your what have must been absolutely endearing and sweet dreams, but you do realize you've slept quite long now?'

Harry looked at him quizzically, slowly getting to his four feet. 'How long? What time is it?'

'I must have left my pocket watch in my other jacket's pocket but I know it's morning now. Early morning.' Draco poked his nose against the metal wires of the gaze, gazing out from the piece of wall left uncovered by the cloth on top of the cage. 'The sun is starting to get up.' 

Indeed, as Harry peered around the larger ferret, he could make out the bright, cerulean blue sky and the sun beaming behind the gloomy, dark forest. It was eerily quiet in the area. No-one was in sight. Harry's nose twitched. 'How come I slept so long? Am I sick? Did your father curse me with something? What if -'

'Calm down, Potty.' Draco sneered. 'Stop over-reacting. It's probably because you've been through lots of stress or something lately. Ferrets do need sleep, a lot. So stop fretting -no pun intended-, all right?'

Harry regarded the blonde suspiciously. 'And how long have you been up? Staring at me all night?'

Draco snorted before shrugging his shoulders. The very human-like gesture felt quite out of place when performed by a ferret. 'Just a couple of hours. Couldn't sleep because someone was snoring so loud.'

Harry looked a little abashed, then frowned. ' You – you slimy trickster! Ferrets can't snore, can they?'

Now there was a definite snicker resounding inside Harry's head. 'You figure that out, you are a ferret yourself, after all.'

Harry glared at Draco and pushed at the other ferret half-heartily. 'Budge over, will you. I want to see outside, too.'

The white ferret unhappily chirped at Harry, but shifted aside to allow Harry eagerly press his nose against the bars and sniff at the fresh, cool air. Harry keenly observed the silent court yard, completely vacated in the early morning. The glowering forest loomed in the distance, just outside the rough stone fences surrounding the yard. A small open area, probably a field of some kind, was splattered in the middle of the woodland. Harry gazed longingly at the forest: freedom was so close, yet so far. Frustrated, he rattled the cage bars. The loud sounds echoed in the silence.

'Quit that, Potter!' came Draco's bothered voice. 'It's a very annoying noise and believe it or not, you can't break this cage with your teeth.'

Harry sighed inwardly, and turned away from the temptation. It would be amazing to pretend he was alone in the cage, but alas, Draco didn't seem to act accordingly to the plan. The white ferret eyed Harry with distaste. 'You better wash up, Potter, that fur of yours is not going to keep on shining otherwise. It's all rumpled already.'

Harry blinked. 'Wash up? I don't remember seeing a hot tube in this cage. Have I missed an entire floor, consisting of a bath room, amusement park for ferrets and a marine with beautiful yachts bouncing on the gentle waves?'

'Don't be stupid. Ferrets don't need a shower to wash up, for Merlin's sake. Use your tongue, you dolt.'

'My... tongue?' Harry would have raised his eyebrows should he have those. 

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh and shook his head. 'Yes, your tongue. God, are you a ferret or an octopus? Here, let me show you. Like... this.'

And Harry received a swift swipe of Draco's tongue across his forehead. Startled, Harry jumped, nearly toppling over. 'Malfoy! Must you lick me?'

'I figured you'd learn that way. People with less intelligence tend to learn poorly otherwise.'

Harry scowled at him briefly. He watched with bemusement as Draco started his own bath, then looked down at his pawn. Hesitantly, he gave it an experimental lick. Oddly enough, it didn't seem so weird. On the contrary, it felt quite natural and refreshening, even. With new-found enthusiasm, Harry set on licking his way through his short fur, twisting his flexible body creatively to reach everywhere. After making sure every spot was thoroughly groomed, he coughed up a few hairs and looked up, bright-eyed. 'There! I'm finished!'

Draco, lounging comfortably across his cot, stirred and spared him a cursory glance. 'Marvellous, Potter. Really. I'm so proud, you know.'

Harry scoffed, making unhappy, chittering noises through his teeth. 'You're no fun, Malfoy.'

Draco yawned, his whiskers moving along with the motion. 'Well excuse me for not sharing your kit-like exuberance; some of us haven't slept all day long.'

'Are you going to sleep?' Harry asked, feeling a bit miffed. Hell, Malfoy had woken him up and now he himself was going to crash in? 'It's morning!'

'You're just going to have to be entertained by yourself for awhile, Potter.'

Draco promptly closed his eyes and settled down, his firm intention to sleep very clear. Harry growled low in his throat, annoyed. He was having none of it. Silently, he crept closer and finally leapt, landing on top of the white ferret, who let out a loud, startled eep. 'Potter, Merlin!'

Harry innocently gazed down at Draco, their noses practically touching. 'Just Potter will do, you know. It's admirable of you to compare me to Merlin, but it isn't necessary, really.'

Now it was Draco who growled. Harry just grinned his merry little ferret-grin at him and licked Draco's pink nose gleefully. Revenge. 'You're so dead, Potter.'

'Am I?' Harry acted confused. 'Funny, here I thought I was alive. Isn't this exciting!'

'Very,' Draco remarked dryly, before pushing Harry off with one, forceful move, making them both lose their balance and tumble down. Draco huffed, shaking himself disdainfully, and set towards his cot once more. A brilliant idea suddenly struck Harry, and he cackled evilly in his mind, dashing forward. 

'AARGH!'

After his scream of pain, Draco whirled around to see Harry latched onto his furry tail. 'Potter! You – you – let go of my tail, you barbarian!'

Harry merely grinned around his mouthful, shaking his head. God, riling Draco up was so much fun! The white ferret grumbled loudly, emitting a furious hiss before launching at Harry, tackling the black ferret who let out a squeak of surprise. Harry lost his grip in the process as they rolled around the cage, battling for dominance. They nibbled at each other as they bickered, but no real damage was inflicted, and the half-serious squabble was cut short when a voice interrupted them. “Boys, boys... Do try to behave, will you?”

The ferrets froze, looking up. A pale face with mercury eyes, framed by flowing, white-blond hair, gazed at them with an amused expression. Lucius' hand shot out and he opened the hatch. Harry's hackles rose and he hissed with venom, sprinting forward as the said hand was lowered inside the cage. A fierce tug, however, halted him effectively and he threw a quick look over his shoulder. This time, it was Draco with his jaws closed around Harry's tail. 'Malfoy! What are you doing!'

'You fool!' hissed the other ferret back angrily. 'I told you yesterday, do not attack the food-bringer!'

Harry blinked, whipping his head back. Indeed, there was food in Lucius' elegant hand. Two small pieces of some sort of greyish meat and a round, plain biscuit. Harry's nose twitched at the absolutely heavenly scent and he realized that he hadn't eaten for ages and the hunger gnawed at his belly. His eyes trained to the food, he allowed Lucius to put his small cargo down onto the floor of the cage and retreat. As the hatch rattled close again, Draco's grip eased and Harry scooted towards the food. As he set his eyes on the biscuit, Harry also realized that ferrets desired sweet and sugary foods. 

A small tiff ensued as the two greedy ferrets fought over the biscuit. In the end, the treat was all over the cage in small crumbs and Harry and Draco scurried around to consume them. When there were no granules left, the ferrets returned to the meat placed on the floor, as well. Draco immediately seized them up and quickly snatched the one just slightly larger. Harry grumbled a bit, but didn't have the energy to start yet another fight. He took the lump of meat and retreated to his corner. It didn't taste that great, and Harry's ferrety side was not happy at all, but the hunger left. Harry licked his whiskers clean, glancing at Draco. The other one had already finished and was greedily lapping the water provided in the small bowl nearby. 

Harry patiently waited until Draco backed away from the bowl, droplets of clear water sparkling in his white fur, before satisfying his own thirst. After sating himself, another urge ripped through Harry's small body. 'Oh... '

'The bathroom is over there, Potter', came Draco's knowing drawl. 'Be quick, Lucius cleanses this place up soon.'

Harry shuffled over towards the area dubbed as 'bathroom', throwing a suspicious glance at Draco. 'Don't watch, you git! Look the other way.'

Draco rolled his eyes and pointedly turned away. 'Like I'd want to watch you in that position, Potty.'

Just seconds after Harry was ready, a tingling sensation swept past him, startling him. 'What was that?'

'The cleaning charm.' Draco was still with his back turned towards Harry. 'I hope you were finished already?'

'Yeah, yeah, I was. I really miss a toilet now, you know.'

Draco looked at him shortly, his bright eyes shining in the pale morning light. 'You'll get used to it, trust me.'

'Get used to it?' Harry echoed, slinking closer to Draco. 'I don't want to get used to it, Malfoy! I want to get out of here before getting used to all this shit!'

'Well, I can't really help you with that', Draco sneered. 'I'm sure this place is Unplottable and under dozens of protection charms and wards. Do you think anyone could just waltz up here and rescue you? You think your darling friends will just miraculously pop up and after defeating fifteen or some Death Eaters, they would daringly save you? I don't think so, Potter.'

'You do realize that if I'm saved, you are too?' Harry frowned. 'And I'm so sorry for trying to have some optimism here, ferret-face. Not all of us wants to be left as ferrets for the rest of their lives.'

Draco snorted. 'They'd pick you up and forget everything else, more likely. And excuse me, ferret-face? That's pot calling the kettle black, Scarhead.'

'Did I hear capitalization with that name?' Harry asked, bemused. 'Getting sentimental on your old age?'

Draco just scoffed, hissing crabbily. 'Did you forget, being sentimental is your kind of thing. Gryffindors wear their hearts in their sleeves, simply ridiculous if you ask me.'

'Luckily for all, no-one did ask you.' Harry scrunched up his nose. 'It's perfectly alright to show your feelings, you know. Better that than to bottle them up your whole life. That can't be healthy. No wonder you Slytherins turn out to be so weird and socially inept.'

'We're careful and heedful without revealing too much in front of our enemies,' Draco argued heatedly. 'There's a difference.' 

'Sure, sure... ' Harry waved it off. 'You want to be cool and emotionless. Yes, very admirable traits, indeed. I see now.'

'You just don't understand, Potter.'

Harry very much wanted to throw his hands up. 'You bet I don't! I don't understand what's going on inside your head, what's making you lot so... so... uncaring, so full of scorn and contempt.'

Draco sneered, silver eyes flashing. 'You don't need to know what's going on inside my head. What are you, a Legilimens or something? And hiding emotions doesn't mean one can't feel them, you twit.'

Harry gave him a withering glance. 'Are you saying you're an emotional little girl inside that icy cover you portray? If so, please allow me to roll on the ground and guffaw uncontrollably. In my mind, that is.'

'Worked your comebacks, haven't you?' Draco eyed him in a slightly appreciative manner. 'Impressive, Potter, impressive indeed. Did you consult your Mudblood friend to come up with that? Merlin knows even she has bigger brains than you do.'

Harry's tail flickered angrily back and forth and he was sorely tempted to lunge at the smug, platinum ferret. However, he knew a bait when he saw one and took a deep breath, instead, willing himself to calm down. 'Say what you say, Malfoy, but I, as well as you, know Hermione will always be better than you. She has friends who would die for her, she has esteemed values and excellent school grades, and she has loving parents and family. What do you have, Malfoy? A Death Eater daddy who goes and changes his only son into a ferret, because it would amuse some murdering, worthless scum. Tell me, Malfoy, how does that make you feel?'

Draco snarled at him, flashing white, sharp teeth. His small ears were flattened against his scull to show his state of ire. 'You know nothing about me, Potter, don't go assuming things you have no knowledge about.'

'Funny. That's what you do when you assume Muggle-borns are lower in the food chain than you.'

'That's because they just are,' Draco told him stiffly, his stance rigid as he surveyed Harry with his stormy eyes. 'Their blood - '

'Their blood', Harry interrupted him fiercely, 'is just like yours. Just like mine. Just like your dearest father's. Red and vital for their bodies. Tell me one thing, Malfoy. Would you be willing to torture Muggle-borns, just because you think their blood is somehow impure? Would you kill them for not having born as pure-blooded wizards?' Harry paused. 'Would you kill Hermione?'

Draco looked a little taken aback, blinking rapidly. 'I – well- '

Harry just stared at him, letting his disappointment shine through his eyes. 'If you can't answer that in a blink, don't bother answering at all.'

For some reason, Harry's heart felt heavy as he swiftly turned his back on Draco and silence filled the cage.


	3. Groping For Understanding

  
Author's notes: Harry's life drastically changes as he is turned into a ferret and captured by Lucius Malfoy, a man who just might have an ulterior motive behind his actions. Furthermore, there is another ferret sharing Harry's cage. How does Draco Malfoy fit in, and what role will he play, as the unlikely pair fight not only with each other, but themselves and for freedom?  


* * *

The Heart of a Ferret

 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

Warnings: Violence, swearing, slash-y elements (pre-slash, perhaps)

A/N: Our two favourite heroes will finally get a chance to see eye to eye. Maturing is wonderful, isn't it? Once again, a big thank you to Keir! Oh, and if someone has been wondering... In this story, the first five books have happened, but there is nothing about the Half-Blood Prince or the Deathly Hallows. Except... Well, there is no Dumbledore in this story, actually. Fancy that.

 

Chapter 3 Groping For Understanding

 

 

The rest of Harry's second day as a ferret was uneventful. There were no daring rescue attempts, no silver linings on the clouds obscuring the blue sky. He was just stuck in a small, placid cage with absolutely nothing to do. Well, Harry did groom his fur several times, took several naps and bickered with Draco several times, but otherwise, it was horribly monotonous. Of course, Harry was grateful that it was only the boredom he was suffering from. He could easily be hanging upside down somewhere else, subjected to incredible amount of painful torture. So, in a way, Harry was very satisfied with his state, even though he couldn't stop freezing or wincing every time he heard or smelled someone walking nearby. The ominous steps or muffled voices of people clad in black robes swirling across the yard made him want to cringe.

However, Harry was a little bewildered at how little attention he attracted. He wasn't complaining the slightest, but nevertheless, it seemed a little weird. The few Death Eaters milling about didn't scorn at him, didn't taunt him or discover if the Cruciatus worked on a ferret. In fact, they practically ignored him. It was almost as if... Lucius hadn't told anyone about Harry the ferret. Which was, naturally, quite peculiar and unexpected. Maybe Lucius had been too busy to inform anyone? Harry really doubted that. Was even Voldemort informed about this, he idly wondered, just as the slice of warm sunlight was rudely blocked by someone crouching to stare into the cage. Harry lifted his head quickly, gazing upwards with trepidation.

His view was filled with a narrow, slightly gaunt face with thick, black locks around it. Heavy lidded, dark eyes were glinting maliciously as they stared down. Harry recognized the owner of those eyes and jumped to his feet in an instant, hissing poisonously.

“Well well well, you've got a new playmate, Draco?” Bellatrix cackled, pressing her face even closer. “How delightful.”

Draco had emerged from his pile of cloths and looked up, a look of contempt on his face. 'Eugh. Her again.'

Harry snapped his teeth at the vile woman, wishing she would put a hand into the cage so that he could tear the said hand into bloody shreds. Draco trotted to join him, and they stood there, side by side as they watched Bellatrix. 

“Oh you look so cute!” she exclaimed mockingly, clapping her hands together. “Adorable, indeed. I guess you, Draco, don't even deserve any other company than animal's. It was stupid of you to turn down the Dark Lord. Well, you made your bed, didn't you?” Bellatrix sneered, pulling away. “I always knew Cissy spoiled you too much. You've become a weakling. A mere Gryffindor. Ah well, there are a few bad apples in every tree. Your father should have done the same thing I did to the bad apple of our family, that mutt of a Black...”

Draco let out a low growl but didn't move. Harry, however, snarled audibly and sprang forward to flatten himself against the restricting bars, trying to swipe his paw across the face looming in the distance. Bellatrix had startled, drawing back as the black ferret had pounced. She gazed at Harry with raised eyebrows and Harry met her eyes with fierce defiance. Flashes of Sirius falling through the Veil, a look of utter surprise on his face, flew past Harry's own eyes. The snarling increased. 

“What a tempestuous little room mate you have there, Draco,” she remarked, a lazy smirk curling her lips. “Good luck taming that one.”

“Bella, what are you doing?” 

Bellatrix pulled away as the smooth, suspicious voice of Lucius rang in the air. She drew to her full height, eyeing the elder Malfoy underneath her thick lashes. The idle smirk still arching her lips, she let out a low chuckle. “Just admiring your precious offspring, Lucius, no harm done.”

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest, his pale face an emotionless mask as he regarded the woman through narrowed eyes. “Well, if you are quite done with this admiring, I suggest you find something better to do, yes?”

Bellatrix laughed again, a mockingly sweet sound that grated on Harry's nerves. “A little defensive, are we, Lucius? Afraid someone might accidentally slaughter your little son, mistaking him for a simple rodent and pest?”

Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him, and Lucius' hand twitched, as if he was longing to reach for his wand. “Is that a threat, Bella?”

A wide smile made Bellatrix's face seem abnormally distorted. “Of course not, dear Lucius, of course not. I wouldn't dream of it. But if I were you... “

“Yes?” Lucius practically hissed through clenched teeth, his face otherwise devoid of any emotion. Bellatrix cackled with glee before leaning closer to the blond Death Eater.

“I'd keep a close eye on your brat,” the woman conspiratorially whispered, nodding her head. “You never know what can happen... “ 

Bellatrix favoured Draco with one, last disdainful sneer before vanishing from the sight. Harry stared after her with blazing eyes, his blood still boiling. He barely noticed that Lucius swept after her, as well. Draco's scornful 'What a bitch' barely penetrated his agitated mind and the white ferret poked him irritably. 'Hey, Potter, chill down, will you? She left already.'

Reluctantly, Harry relaxed his vexed to the bone stance. 'I hate her.'

Curiously, Draco drew closer. 'Why do you hate her so much? I mean, she is a bitch, and a psycho – I should know, she is my aunt after all – but it seems there's some personal vendetta between you two. Feel free to correct me should I be wrong.'

Harry was silent for a moment, gazing at Draco, unblinking. 'She... she killed my godfather, at the end of my fifth year.'

Draco cocked his head. 'Your godfather? You mean Sirius Black?'

Harry gave a curt nod. 'And before you ask, no, he wasn't a mass murderer. He was innocent, framed by his friend,' he spat out, 'Peter Pettigrew.' 

'That sturdy, pitiful man sentenced to Azkaban six months ago?'

Harry nodded again. Pettigrew, the snivelling little rat, had been caught, indeed, by Remus Lupin of all people last winter. The deceitful man had to spend a month in St. Mungo's before he was healthy enough to stand through his trial which, in the end, resulted in carting him straight to Azkaban. In addition, Pettigrew's trial finally proved Sirius' innocence and he was officially declared not guilty. Even though it brought deep satisfaction to people having cared about Sirius, it had been too late for the last male of the Blacks. Harry still remember the woeful evening he had received the letter from the Ministry. Dear Mr. Potter, it had said, We sincerely apologize the lateness of all this, but we would like You to know that the case of one Sirius Orion Black was reopened last month. Due to the new evidence, all charges have been dropped and thus, the late Mr. Black is therefore formally innocent. The last will of Mr. Black appoints you, Mr. Potter, as his official heir. Hence, we would like you to arrive at the Department of Magical Heritage And Legacies tomorrow at noon to discuss various subjects concerning your new duty as the Heir of Blacks. However, as you are still under-age, please bring a trusted adult with you... It had been a real shock, not only for Harry, but Remus, too. Afterwards, the two of them had kept a small, quiet dinner to the memory of their departed friend. That day, Remus had timidly asked if he could be named as Harry's new godfather. Harry, desperate for a real family, had gladly agreed. He hadn't regretted that decision. 

'I see,' Draco remarked quietly. Harry shook his head clear from the memories flooding his mind, focusing on the white ferret, instead. For once, he noticed, there was no mocking edge colouring Draco's voice. 'I take it Black named you as his heir?'

Despite Draco's neutral tone, Harry's hackles rose defensively. 'Yeah, he did. He left everything to me, though I have no idea of what that 'everything' even includes. I really haven't even looked at that list yet... Remus is in control of every house, vault and other stuff left to me for now, I gave him the authority to look over them and use them as he likes.'

'I'm just curious... What kind of properties?' Draco flashed his teeth in a wide, competitive smirk. 'Not like any of our Malfoy estates, I'm sure... '

Harry frowned inwardly, ignoring Draco's jibe. Did he even know everything he owned now? He didn't really care about his possessions – they only made him feel bad, knowing they were his just because Sirius had died. But hadn't Remus showed him a list of the properties last spring? 'Well... There is the Black Mansion, of course, I think it's the only house I've visited myself. A villa in Italy, I believe, a cottage in Ireland and... some sort of castle somewhere in England. There was also talk about a penthouse in New York, I'm not sure.'

Draco snorted. Harry imagined the snort had a little impressed tone in it. 'Potter, you really ought to take care of your belongings, you're too sloppy for your own good. I mean, you own so much – though I have even more, naturally – and you just let them be, unattended?'

'I told you, Remus takes care of them,' Harry reminded the white ferret with annoyance. 'Besides, there are house-elves magically attending the houses, or at least that's what I've been told.'

'House-elves?' Draco snorted again, this time with jeering laughter. 'Have you told your friend with that unhealthy obsession with house-elves' freedom about that?'

Harry scoffed. 'She knows. Besides, she agrees that I need those elves to take care of everything I own. And they are paid and free, for your information.'

Draco shook his furry head, looking distantly amused. 'Only you would employ free house-elves, Potter. Such a Gryffindor thing to do.'

Replying with a huff, Harry remained otherwise silent. He himself liked the idea of 'employing free house-elves'. Hermione (who else?) had suggested it after Remus revealed that there were dozens of house-elves working in the properties owned by Harry, and who was Harry to turn down an idea by his brilliant friend? Not to mention that Hermione would have scolded and pestered him till the end of days unless he freed the elves. 

After a moment, the peaceful silence was broken, once again, by Draco. 

'So you're filthy rich then, Potter. Congrats. Have you considered giving some of that gold to your weasel friends so that they could build up a real house?'

Harry shot him an extremely dirty glance. Holding a civil conversation was not one of Draco's attributes, was it? 'For your information, Malfoy, I have offered a vault for them to use. Not that it's any of your business.' He peered out of the cage, distracted, as an unrecognisable man with black robes strode past. 'Malfoy... Have you noticed that people here don't really pay any attention to me?'

Harry realized what he had exactly said when Draco snorted loudly. 'Really, Potter, could you have a bigger ego?'

'That's not what I mean, you moron,' Harry retorted with a scowl. 'It's just odd that no-one hasn't crucio'd me or anything, that's what your dad's pals usually do when they see me. I think that's their greeting of some sort... Do you reckon Lucius hasn't told about me? He was acting a little weird when that homicidal aunt of yours came to pay a visit.'

'Well... ' Draco's nose twitched. 'I think it's most definitely strange, but... maybe he hasn't told anyone. Perhaps he's waiting for a good time, you know, and then they all have a huge party around the bonfire as they cackle about the fate of the Golden Ferret.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Must you insert that idiotic ferret- joke everywhere? Might I remind you that I am not the only ferret around here!'

'You are the only animal here, Potty, I, myself, am a perfect pure-blooded -'

'Oh don't start on that again... '

And so they went on; spending the next hour bickering and quarrelling from the bottoms of their hearts. In fact, that's how they spent the next days, actually. It was very apparent that the two boys were too different from each other to function properly together, too strong-headed and stubborn to accept opinions they thought were improper. It was like trying to mix oil and water, always staying apart, never moulding together. A careless, yet snide remark about brainless Gryffindors or inbred pure-bloods was enough to set the two ferrets off, leading to hissy fits involving cruel words and insults and brief scuffles. Icy silence and ignoring each other always followed these moments of rough-and-tumble -till the next scathing comment came. It was a never-ending cycle. 

However, after a long week of endless pettifogging and general annoyance -and no sign of rescue or Voldemort showing up, either- it all changed. 

It was an early morning, damp and misty, when Harry woke to the sound of obnoxiously loud and unduly excited chitter. 'Potter, you lazy sod, wake up!'

Yawning, Harry cracked his eyes open and blearily glared at Draco, who was practically jumping up and down in the middle of the cage. The scene was very comical and Harry could barely cover up his sudden mirth. 'What is it, Malfoy? Do you have fleas or something?'

Draco paused enough to deliver a frosty glare at Harry. 'If you want to stay here and sleep while I ran off to hell away from this place, then please, be my guest.'

Harry stared, bemused. 'What are you saying? Did these past weeks finally crack you up? Because I thought you mentioned something about running away.'

'That's because I did, Potter! Look, look! Up!'

And Harry looked, craning his neck to get a better view. He blinked. The hatch on the roof, the one always securely locked, was now wide open. After the first jolt of excitement, however, suspicion began to set in. 'Wait a moment. Why is the hatch open? There is no way in hell Lucius could've left it open by accident.'

'Who cares!' Draco cried, his nose twitching wildly with exhilaration. Harry didn't think he had ever seen the Slytherin so excited about anything. It was quite scary, really. 'The point is that it's open!'

'Malfoy, wait! It could a trap – damnit, Malfoy!' Harry cursed as Draco swiftly clambered to the roof with agility, heaving his body through the open latch, not heeding on Harry's warnings. Harry hesitated for a second, then cursed again and ran after the white ferret, quickly making his way through the hatch. If something happens, I'm going to kill that stupid git myself and make a hat of him. He glanced hurriedly around from the top of the cage and saw no-one in sight. There was a strange scent in the air, however... Something that made his senses tingle with fear. 

There warning bells went off in Harry's head. 'Malfoy, get back here!'

But the other ferret fleetly slinking further away from the cage either didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him. Harry guessed the latter one. Now who is the stubborn and hard-headed Gryffindor? He gave one last, worried look around him and proceeded to jump down, sliding his lithe body carefully all the way from the edge of the table to the chair seated next to it and, finally, to the chilly ground. Harry set his eyes on Draco's retreating form and started to pursue him, his small paws scraping the uneven ground beneath him. 'Malfoy, wait!'

For his great surprise, Draco did halt and looked over his shoulder. 'What's keeping you, Potter? Come on, we haven't got all day!'

Harry was about to say something when a sudden blur of movement from behind Draco caught his undivided attention. Harry froze for a second, his eyes growing large and his ferret senses practically screeching in fear. 'Shit, Malfoy, look out!'

'What?' Draco looked utterly bemused before realising something was very wrong indeed. He glanced towards the direction Harry was staring and let out a terrified, startled sound. And with a good reason. A large, wolfish dog came bounding towards them, yellow eyes hungrily locked on the white ferret trembling in the middle of the yard. It seemed that Draco was rooted to the spot. 'Malfoy, get a move on!'

Draco finally tore off, heading towards Harry and the safety of the cage. Harry, his heart painfully pounding in his chest, saw, however, that the dog was much faster. Not really giving his feeble plan forming in his mind a second thought, he started running as fast as his short feet could carry him. Not to the direction of the cage, but Draco and the drooling dog in pursuit. There was no time to waste. In a few moments, the dog would reach the desperately fleeing ferret and - 

Harry was near enough to witness the pure terror in Draco's eyes when the fierce looking canine finally caught up with his prey and with a swipe of its massive paw, knocked Draco to the ground. Draco shrieked in panic, curling up to protect his vulnerable belly. Harry gave an extra spur of speed just as the dog was closing its jaws around Draco's squirming middle body and launched himself in the air with despair. The dog was suddenly attacked by a black ferret clinging to its vulnerable muzzle with teeth and claws and it let out an awful howl, forgetting the other ferret completely. Ha, that's what you get for attacking ferrets! 

Harry, sinking his claws in deeper as the dog trashed around, threw a panicked look at the ground. Draco was still stock-still, his head tilted to ogle at the yowling dog above him. 'Damnit Malfoy, move! Get to the cage!'

Draco startled, and after a moment of hesitation, set off hastily. Harry waited a few very long seconds, desperately holding on, before finally letting go. He collided with the ground painfully but scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, making a dash towards the cage. The two frightened ferrets clambered back up to the cage in haste and dived in, just in time. The furiously barking dog had recovered quickly from the attack and stood now in front of the cage, growling at the ferrets menacingly, bloody scratches decorating its muzzle. 

'Bloody hell,' Harry gasped, squeaking. 'Do you reckon it's leaving sometime soon?'

'I don't know, it seems pretty vengeful to me.' Draco's voice was still shrill from the sudden scare of nearly being eaten. 'You really did a number on it.'

'Yeah, well, it was that or leave you to be introduced to the joys of canine digestion system.'

'Shouldn't you be jolly friends with dogs?' Draco demanded in a shaky tone, though he tried his best to hide it. 'Considering your late godfather was a mutt, too.'

Harry stared at the raging dog snarling at them, spit flying from its long fangs, eyes wild from vehemence. He just couldn't imagine the jovial dog form of Sirius on its place, with its mirthfully sparkling eyes and joyful barks. 'I don't know how you knew about Sirius' ability to change into a dog and I'm not even going to ask, but no. This one is nothing like Sirius.' 

'Oh.'

'Yeah. Oh.'

Harry and Draco were still bundled up in one corner a short moment later when Lucius Malfoy made his appearance, still out of breath and hearts beating wildly. Lucius perplexed glance went from the shivering ferrets to the open hatch and finally landed on the growling dog ogling the cage ravenously. The blond Death Eater scowled darkly, and firmly grabbed the dog by its collar. “Bella! If you can't control your cur, keep it away from here!”

A sickeningly sweet chuckle was barely heard from inside the house. Of course, Harry thought grimly. I should have known. “If you say so, Lucius! I just thought your son would like to have some more company, that's all!”

Lucius' frown darkened even more, his lips tightly pursed together. He quickly pulled out a half of an apple and dropped it into the cage before closing the hatch, swiftly charming it to be steadfastly locked. Fingers securely curled around the boisterous dog's collar, he dragged it away without a backwards glance. Silence reigned in the peaceful yard once more, as if nothing had happened. The faint singing of birds started again, the distant melodies flowing across the yard. 

'Okay... ' Draco's voice hadn't stopped quivering and Harry still felt tremors going through both Draco's and his bodies. 'So that's what a near-death experience feels like. Can't say I want to feel it again.'

'Yeah,' Harry muttered, trying to will his ferret self to calm down. Merlin, that had been a close call. He still saw the snapping teeth in his mind, smelt the vile stench of the dog's breath. He shivered. 'Tell me about it.'

'Uh... I – er... ' Draco suddenly fidgeted, seemingly nervous. 'Thanks. You know, for saving my life.'

Harry looked at him, surprised. He never would have thought he'd hear that from the other ferret. Draco Malfoy, he had thought, was above apologizing like a common Muggle. Evidently, he had been wrong. 'Don't mention it. I'm sure you'd done the same for me.'

'Yeah... ' Draco trailed off. They both stared at each other for awhile, lost in thoughts, before Draco blinked, snapping out of it. 'Food.'

Harry drew back, flummoxed. 'Come again?'

'Food,' repeated Draco flatly. 'Lucius, he brought us food. You hungry?'

'Oh.' Harry glanced at the lone apple on the floor. It didn't seem very appetising, to be truthful. 'Not really, I guess. You can go ahead and eat, if you want.' 

Draco shook his head. 'No... I'm not really hungry either. We can save it for later.'

A strange, civil and even slackened mood filled the cage for the remaining day. Both ferrets silently retreated to their respective cots, not trading insults nor pleasantries. It was funny, Harry mused, staring emptily into nothingness whilst resting his head on his paws, how the almost deathly encounter with the savage dog had drastically changed the formerly tense and strained atmosphere. He shifted his head a little to the left, allowing his eyes to drift over to rest on Draco's still form. The white ferret was napping, its upper body loosely curled up so that Draco's small nose was nuzzling his belly. An irresistibly adorable sight to any girl under twenties, Harry was certain. But Harry knew better. He knew that underneath that shiny fur and pink, twitching nose there lay a person just as relentless as hard steel, just as poisonous and hurtful as acid and just as frosty and collected as a block of ice. Draco was not stupid either, Harry pondered. Even though it pained him to admit it, the Slytherin possessed a high level of intelligence - he was second best at school, after all. And he turned down Voldemort... Suddenly, a bang of pity ran through Harry. Draco had denounced his home's ancient ways, and thus, had become a misfortunate outsider, an enemy for his own family and friends. For all Harry knew, there was no-one for Draco in the changed world anymore. In some way, the black ferret didn't wonder how Draco had become so bitter. 

'I wouldn't, you know.'

Harry was startled as Draco suddenly spoke, the vapid tone barely audible in Harry's head. He blinked, nonplussed, staring at Draco. The white ferret was snoozing no more, but holding a fixated stare at Harry instead. 'I'm sorry?'

'In the beginning,' Draco continued quietly, 'you asked me if I could kill Granger because she is from a Muggle family.' The silvery orbs burned with intensity, boring into Harry's own eyes. Harry couldn't turn his gaze away. 'I wouldn't do that. I couldn't kill anyone, based on your blood purity.'

Harry went on staring at Draco with widened eyes, completely astonished. It was not what Draco had said, though it did matter greatly, of course, but the way he said it. Earnestly, solemnly, like talking to an equal. The most sincere response Harry had ever caught coming from the notorious Draco Malfoy. He was sorely impressed.

'Oh... ' Harry tried to find the right words, hesitating, the force of Draco's eyes drilling into what felt like his very soul making him falter. 'Well. I'm happy to hear that, Malfoy. Honestly.'

Draco just nodded silently, finally averting his unnaturally pale eyes, resembling lustrous drops of mercury. 'Good. How about we eat? I'm kind of hungry now.'

And for the first time they shared a cage, the two ferrets had a quiet, peaceful mealtime.


	4. Inner Turmoil

  
Author's notes: A deathly twist.  


* * *

Chapter 4 Inner Turmoil

 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

Warnings: Violence, swearing, slash-y elements (pre-slash, perhaps)

A/N: The heart of one certain white ferret now holds the power of death and life. Enjoy. Thanks to Keir and my lovely readers and reviewers! Additionally, I'd like to mention that even though he has a very minor role, there is some Dumbledore in this story after all. I'm not a big fan of his persona (what's more, I really can't write him in character) so don't expect to see that eccentric wizard a lot. 

 

 

'You can't be serious, Potter.'

'Oh but I am. Are you calling me a liar?'

'Perhaps, perhaps. What are you going to do about it, huh?'

'I'll dump that bowl of water all over your perfectly shiny and clean fur you just groomed. I think that would suffice.'

'You're evil, Potter, plain evil. Well... I guess what you told can be true, then, after all. How very interesting. It positively kills me to say this, but there might be hope for you in the end. Congratulations.'

Harry just grinned at his fellow ferret, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. He had just confined Draco and told him that he had almost been sorted to Slytherin. Only, he had spoken about that just because the blonde kept insisting Harry was the 'brainless dick of Gryffindor'. It wasn't, however, cruel and hurtful bickering anymore. The progressive change had been slow, prompted by the dog attack, but now the two ferrets no longer were constantly in each other's throats. They weren't the bestest of mates, naturally, since they were from the opposite ends of the words with a long past of vehement animosity, but a fresh air of companionship now resided in the cage. A truce, of sorts, had been called. Their ceaseless fighting had been reduced to slight squabbling not meant to really hurt. For instance, Draco no longer used the word 'Mudblood' and in turn, Harry didn't insult Draco's family. 

With careful observation Hermione would have been extremely proud of, Harry had realized that even though the other boy detested his new life as a ferret, he still cared about his father. Not that he said that aloud, heaven forbid, but Harry could read between the lines. There was something fishy about Lucius, anyway, as he hadn't still obviously told anyone about the true identity of the black ferret residing with his son. Harry wasn't the one to complain, however, as he genuinely did not prefer the torturing chambers over the relatively comfortable cage. He was just bemused, utterly floored. Why did Lucius capture Harry if he didn't want to turn him over the Dark Lord? Harry doubted he just wanted someone to keep company for Draco. Perhaps Lucius was just bidding his time, sharing his information about the new resident when the right moment should come. Harry really hoped his rescue would arrive before that. He was fairly sure he wouldn't survive yet another encounter with Voldemort, all alone and without any kind of preparation or planning. Especially since Harry wasn't in possession of his beloved wand anymore – without it, he was basically helpless against the one of the most powerful wizards in Britain, as he hadn't even yet started his wandless training scheduled for his seventh year. He had had some basic Muggle combat training, courtesy of Moody, but Harry really doubted a karate kick to the groin would make Voldemort keel over. An interesting thought, however... Besides, Harry was still a ferret. A small, furry animal with no magical powers whatsoever. He could hardly sink his teeth into Voldemort's wand hand, gnaw at the wand until it was utterly destroyed and hope Voldemort wouldn't let that horrid and gigantic snake of his loose. Hell, Voldemort could kill him by simply stepping on him. A lovely image, that one. Harry could see the head lines already: “The Boy-Who-Scurried Killed By A Shoe”. 

'Why thank you for the kind words, Malfoy. I'm impressed, really.'

Draco chortled. 'You should be impressed. Malfoys are not kind to everyone, just to the few selected.'

'Should I be more impressed now?'

'Most definitely. I would most probably fall into deep depression should you not be overly impressed by my humble ways.'

Harry shook his head, amused. Malfoy could certainly be funny in his own way of using dry humour and sarcasm if he wanted. Harry had to look very carefully if he wanted to know whether the other ferret was for real of merely joking. Accustomed to socialising with open and often blatant Gryffindors, he was having a hard time getting used to the sneaky and surreptitious persona that was Draco Malfoy. 'You're a very peculiar person, Malfoy, I'll give you that. I wonder what would've happened if I had accepted your friendship in the beginning of first year.'

Harry had given a lot of thought to that, actually, during the last few days. Would Draco had been his first, real friend? Would he, Harry, be so close to the Weasleys and Hermione as he was now? Maybe Harry wouldn't have been sorted to Gryffindor, having seen that not all Slytherins were bad. Would he have been evil - for that, Harry already knew the answer. It was not the House that made a wizard or witch evil, it was the what they chose to do with their lives. It's our choices that define us, someone had told him. The world wasn't so black and white as many wanted to see. In any case, Harry was aware that you could go dark in every other Houses besides Slytherin, too. Pettigrew, for instance, had been a Gryffindor and he had been seduced by the power of the darkness.

Draco looked at him sourly. 'Yes... That incident. I was so mad at you after that, you know. No-one declines the friendship of a Malfoy. Well, except you, of course... Why did you turn me down, anyway? Did I have snoot on my nose, was that it?'

'No, you didn't have snoot on your nose, Malfoy.' Harry laughed quietly as that mental image flowed pass his eyes. 'It was just the way you acted.'

A confused expression spread over Draco's eyes as he cocked his head. 'The way I acted? I was being gracious and-'

Harry snorted. 'Gracious, you? Think again. The first time we saw -in Diagon Alley, you remember?- you acted so... so, eugh, haughtily. In addition, you insulted Hagrid, the first adult who treated me kindly. Can you imagine my feelings, I hadn't even heard about the magical world, and you asked me all these odd things and behaved so snottily? And in Hogwarts you go and insult my very first friend, Ron. The choice between you and Ron wasn't that hard at all.'

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'You hadn't ever heard about the magical world before, back then? How is that even possible, you're a wizard for Merlin's sake!'

Harry hesitated, not really ready to spill out his whole heart. He was, after all, talking to Draco Malfoy of all people. 'I, er, I didn't know that I was a wizard before my letter came. Hagrid filled me in when he came and got me.'

Draco's eyes were now the size of saucers. 'You didn't know? What the hell, Potter! You were and are probably the most famous wizard, were you kept in the basement or something?'

'In a cupboard, actually.' Harry gave a sheepish smile as Draco's eyes budged even more. 'A long story, really. But the thing is that my family, if you can call them that, don't like wizards. My aunt and uncle, they despise the whole idea of magic, in fact. So, they chose to keep me in the dark, probably hoping I wouldn't turn out to be a freak like my mum.'

'You know... ' Draco said slowly, 'since your Muggle family is that horrible, how come you don't hate Muggles? I mean, if I had had those sort of guardians, I would've grown up hating and loathing them from the bottom of my heart.'

Harry tried to give a shrug. 'I hate them, the Dursleys, I really do, but I just don't care anymore. The Weasleys are more family to me than the Dursleys have ever been. But I know Muggles aren't all like that, there's just something wrong with my mum's sister and her family, that's all.'

The white ferret nodded tardily, but didn't pry anymore, and for that, Harry was grateful. He was more than happy to change the subject. 'So, how do you think the Quidditch matches are going at Hogwarts now that we're not there to play?'

Draco gave a toothy ferret-grin. 'I bet Slytherin is kicking Gryffindor's arse. To tell you the truth, your team is nothing without you. I wouldn't enjoy playing if you weren't on the opposite team.'

Harry frowned. 'First of all, there are excellent players in our team. And secondly, thanks. Playing against Slytherin is the best, I reckon, you give such good competition.'

A dreamy look crossed Draco's eyes. 'Oh, Quidditch... I really love that, you know. It would be really fascinating to play professional, actually. No Malfoy has ever played professionally.'

'No Malfoy has denounced the Dark Lord, either,' Harry said quietly. 

Draco glanced at Harry sharply. There was a small silence. Harry knew Draco wanted to be on nobody's side, but the harsh division amidst the wizarding world was too great to be successfully neutral. For most of the people, between the black and white, there was no room for grey. However, Harry was confident that Draco would do the right thing in the end. He was just a little apprehensive at how the side of light would deal with a Malfoy among them. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. 'Tell me the truth Potter, no dilly-dallying... Should we get rescued, how can I survive? I'm a Malfoy, a Slytherin, I can't blend in with the goody-two-shoes. On my opinion, both sides would be willing to see me dead now.'

Harry noticed the slightly bitter tone and shuffled closer, butting his nose against Draco's. 'Don't worry, Malfoy. I'll vouch for you. There are plenty of safe houses around if the need arises, Dumbledore will see that you are protected and well. He's always believed in second chances. And about Slytherins... Well, you aren't the only snake on my side of the war.'

'What?' Draco asked suspiciously, staring at Harry through narrowed eyes. 'Who?'

'I don't know if I should be telling you this but... ' Harry paused. It wouldn't harm anyone, right? Draco would keep his mouth shut, he was smart enough. 'It's Snape.'

'Snape?' Draco's voice was incredulous. 'You can't be serious. The man is a Death Eater to the bone, I've seen him discussing business with father.'

Harry shook his head slightly, wondering how many really thought like that. 'He's a spy for Dumbledore. Has been for ages, since Voldemort killed my parents. Some of the few ones who know about it think he may be a double-agent, working for Voldemort for real, too, but I trust him. He's an evil git but his true loyalties lie with Dumbledore. He's even saved my life several times.'

Draco nearly had to sit down on his haunches from surprise. 'Merlin. I didn't see that coming. I mean, we're talking about Snape here... The epitome of darkness. Bloody hell.'

Harry chuckled shortly. He could understand Draco's bafflement even though he was a little surprised, too – he had always thought that Snape and Draco were pretty close, the older man being the Head of Slytherin and all. Apparently, not even his own students were able to see through the carefully constructed façade Snape was portraying. 'Well, yes, that was my reaction, too. But yeah, he's on my side. Our side. I've been hoping to see him here but so far, there has been no sight of him... If he knew I - and you - were here, he'd surely notify the Order.'

'The Order?' Draco was getting on his feet again, his whiskers quivering. 'I've heard you mentioning that a few times. Is that the secret society thingy opposing the Dark Lord?'

'Yeah, the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore founded it when Voldemort started his first reign of terror.' Harry was a bit dumbfounded at how he trusted Draco enough to tell him about these things. Somehow, there was a feeling in Harry's gut assuring the blonde wouldn't go running to the dark side to spill all the secrets. Harry hoped his intuitive feelings would hold. 

'Are you a member?'

'A sort of member, I guess. I mean, I'm too young to be an active member and such, but since I'm who I am, I know lots of what's going on around the Order.'

Draco succeeded in forming a smirk again. 'A junior member, eh?'

'I suppose, yeah.' Harry laughed softly. 'I think the Headquarters is one of the safest places in Britain, perhaps Dumbledore will place you there after school and during breaks. It's nothing like your Malfoy Manor, I imagine, however. What is it like? Your home?'

The faintly dreamy look entered Draco's eyes again. 'It's beautiful, simply beautiful. The largest and most exquisite mansion I've ever set my eyes upon. When the sun sets, it looks like it's glowing. The gardens surrounding it are magnificent, full of exotic flowers and glorious fountains made of radiating marble.' The white ferret's head dropped a little. 'I was supposed to have it when I reach the age of adulthood, I am the only Malfoy heir after all. But with this... I don't think so. I'm surprised I'm not disowned yet, but the day will surely come. And after that, I have no right to the manor and other Malfoy heirlooms.'

Draco looked so momentarily sombre Harry couldn't resist; he gently rubbed his cheek against the other ferret's. 'Maybe your father won't disown you, you never know. You are, after all, the only heir, just like you said. Would your father want all the Malfoy property going to the Ministry after his death? I don't think so. And if it's about money, don't worry. I'll have plenty since I have all the Potter and the Black vaults, I have no problems with sharing it.'

'It's not about the money, I have my own separate, untouchable vault.' Harry could sense Draco smiling feebly inside his mind and the ferret's lips twitched a little. 'But thanks, anyway. I appreciate it.'

'Sure.' Harry rested his head against Draco's warm neck. For some reason, it felt solacing and not all that weird. Neither moved for a while, finding consolation from the soothing proximity. Harry wondered if Draco would even take his money if it came to it. Draco was a very proud and independent person, it would probably kill him if he had to sink so low. Not being able to maintain his usual life style... Harry was sure it would shatter the other boy. With a start, Harry realised that he actually truly cared what would happen to Draco afterwards. It scared him, the way he had grown so quickly attached to his former enemy. What if, despite everything that had happened, Draco would turn against him in the end? He didn't really know him that well, in the long run. Harry imagined Draco wearing glistering, black robes and that sinister mask, his lips curving into a malicious smirk once more, wand rising to cast a vicious curse. A shudder ran through Harry's body and he tried to push that image away, concentrating on the warmth Draco was offering instead. A day at the time. I'll worry about that when the time arrives. 

 

The peace, nevertheless, did not last. Not long after, the dreadful interruption came in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange and her cruelly sneering face of pure malevolence.

“Your daddy isn't here now to protect you, littlest Malfoy,” taunted the woman, an insane smile twisting her lips. Harry and Draco shared an alarmed look, both slowly retreating away from the Death Eater. Bellatrix flicked her dark wand in a threatening motion, clacking it loudly against the cage bars. “Scared, little Draco?”

Draco hissed, spit spraying from his mouth. Harry joined him, snarling at the offending wand resting against the bars. 'You wish, bitch.'

Bellatrix cackled at their response, lifting her wand. A mad gleam made her sunken eyes shine as she crouched closer, a look of glee and anticipation on her face. Harry felt suddenly very afraid. “You know, I've always wanted to know if the Imperius works with animals.”

Harry felt his eyes widen and Draco stiffened beside him. Before they could do anything, however, Bellatrix levelled her wand and aimed carefully. “Imperio.”

Harry jumped away, startled, as the sudden rush of magic hit Draco. Fearfully, Harry looked at the other ferret. Dread made his limbs feel exceptionally heavy as he witnessed the vacant eyes and the slouchy pose. This can't be happening, oh Merlin. 'Malfoy? Malfoy, can you hear me?'

Draco didn't answer, just stood there silently, staring straight ahead. Harry cursed the day Bellatrix had been born and moved closer, nudging the frozen ferret carefully. Bellatrix's next words, however, made him freeze as well. “Draco... kill the other ferret.”

Harry nearly choked on his own tongue and swore his heart just stopped beating for a second. He watched with rapidly mounting panic as Draco slowly turned his head towards him, the silvery eyes empty and dead. 'Shit, Malfoy... Don't listen to her, you can beat this! You can beat this, Malfoy, don't let her win! You can -'

Harry was cut off as the white ferret suddenly lunged at him, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. The teeth sank into Harry's neck and Harry let out a pained yowl, struggling vigorously to shake Draco off. 'Malfoy! Don't do this! You're stronger than her -'

Draco didn't listen, attacking again. Now, a ferret isn't among the dangerous animals to be feared, and it could hardly do lots of damage to a human, but nevertheless, things were getting deadly in the cage as the two ferrets were forced to fight for their lives. Harry gasped for breath as they rolled around, Draco's teeth and claws painfully nipping him everywhere – his blood smeared Draco's white fur – but Harry couldn't fight back as violently. He just couldn't. Draco couldn't help it, he was under the Imperious curse – Harry let out a screech of pain as he was brutally slammed into the side of the cage, Draco's teeth ripping a piece of his ear away - 

'Malfoy – Draco, please!' Harry panted now, bile rising in his throat as he vaguely heard the laughter just outside the cage. The black ferret had no time to recover:Draco suddenly got the upper hand and flipped Harry onto his back, thus exposing Harry's vulnerable throat and belly. With no hesitation, Draco buried his teeth deep into Harry's throat. Harry screamed, desperately trashing around in order to get away from the suffocating hold. The white ferret, however, sunk his claws in Harry's stomach and tightened his hold.

Starts exploded across Harry's rapidly blackening vision – he couldn't breath – and his struggle weakened. 'Draco... don't -' 

I'm going to die, throttled to miserable death by a ferret, flashed in Harry's faltering mind and he would have laughed hysterically if he had had the air in his lungs to do that. The black ferret's movements became drowsy until they ceased to slight twitching and squirming – Harry, with his last strengths, looked up to stare at Draco with desperate yet droopy eyes. 'D-Draco...'

Just as Harry succumbed under the darkness, the white ferret pinning him to the ground flinched violently, blinking. The misty clouds floated away from the grey eyes and Draco shook, abruptly snapping his jaws apart as he broke the spell holding his mind captive. With growing horror, he stared at the battered ferret lying underneath him. He had done it. He was responsible, he was to blame – he hadn't been strong enough to stop the curse. 'No... '

Not paying any attention to the gleefully laughing Bellatrix, he jumped away and felt his blood freeze as Harry rolled onto his side like a dead weight, his stiff limbs sticking out. 'Oh Merlin, Potter – Potter, wake up – wake up -'

He poked Harry with his nose, willing him to get up -there was so much blood, the coppery scent made Draco feel nauseated- Draco's frantic eyes ran over Harry's ripped ear, the bleeding, deep scratches in the soft belly, the severe teeth marks decorating his grimy throat. 'What have I done...'

Draco didn't even notice Bellatrix, his tormentor, leave as he crouched low, trembling, listening to any signs of life. After a few agonizing seconds a rattled breath, though shallow, drew past Harry's lips and Draco almost sagged with relief. He wasn't dead... Yet. 'Potter, can you – can you hear me? Harry?'

Harry didn't move a muscle, just lay there and continued to scare the hell out of Draco. Draco swallowed, nearly vomiting as he tasted the lingering feeling of sticky blood in his mouth, then collected himself. Get a grip, Draco, he commanded fiercely. Get a grip. Draco shook himself mentally, then gently took hold of the loose skin in Harry's neck and pulled. Trying carefully not to injure Harry more, Draco dragged the other ferret's unresisting body slowly to Draco's cot. There. Is he cold? He's shivering, is he cold? Can ferrets have fever? Oh sweet Merlin... 

With the help of his mouth and paws, Draco arranged Harry's fragile torso and his nerveless limbs with kid gloves, making him feel as comfortable as possible – he winced guiltily at that thought- and finally lay down beside him. He hesitantly curled his body around the unconsciously shivering ferret, offering his body warmth and solace. Harry twitched feebly, a weak mewl letting out. Draco's head shot up. 'Potter? Harry?'

The green orbs opened to reveal a groggy, clouded stare. 'M-Malfoy... ?'

'I'm here.' Draco swallowed. 'I'm here. Are you - does it hurt?'

Harry mewled again, his eyes shuttering close. 'Yeah... '

'I'm... I'm sorry, Potter. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay... wasn't your f-fault-'

With that, Harry fell silent again. His breathing was erratic and weak, but he was getting some oxygen into his lungs. Draco, not caring about the slowly drying blood spattered all over them, pressed closer to Harry, laying his head against Harry's small chest. The slow, frail thump of Harry's heart, the sign that Harry was alive, lulled Draco into exhausted and restless, nightmare-ridden daze-like sleep. 'I'm so sorry, Harry...'

He didn't see the pale face of one Lucius Malfoy peering in a moment later, staring at the grimy pair of ferrets with an unreadable expression, fiery fire suddenly blazing in his cold eyes before he quickly swept away.

 

BANG

Draco was startled awake as the loud bang of something vehemently exploding shattered the air.

BOOM

The cage rattled violently and Draco's heart leapt into his throat - what the hell? A repulsive stench of smoke suddenly reached his twitching nose and he grimaced, his head reeling pathetically from the abrupt wake-up call. A heavy weight was settled on his tail and Draco looked down, meeting with the miserable sight of one wounded ferret underneath him. Harry. Immediately, Draco scooped back down and frantically listened if there was a heart beat anymore -how long had he slept? How could have he slept, anyway? 'Harry, Harry, can you hear me? Potter?'

No verbal response, but Harry's closed eyelids twitched and the soothing, though slow, beat of Harry's heart reached Draco's ears. A loud explosion shook the cage again, forcing Draco to hastily strengthen his grip on the other ferret in order the prevent Harry's sudden fall from the cot. What in the Merlin's name was going on out there?

The cloth partially covering the cage had slipped away, enabling Draco to see better. He squinted – bright flashes of spells soared through the air everywhere, dark figures moving rapidly amidst the curses and hexes and smoke. Screams, furious yells and a series of smaller explosions hurt Draco's sensible ears, a part of the house behind the cage caught fire in one, great whoosh, the hungry flames growing higher and higher by the second. The only thought racing through Draco's frenzied mind in the massive haywire was what if they hurt Harry? The white ferret had no idea what was the battle raging outside the cage, who exactly were fighting against each other and why, but his sole purpose was now to make sure his fellow ferret wasn't injured more. It was the least he could do now.

With bared teeth, Draco practically lay on top of Harry's unconscious form as voices neared the cage all the sudden. 

“There are two ferrets here, in a cage!” one of the loud voices shouted. “Snape was right!”

Two figures approached the cage quickly, towering threateningly over the ferrets. Draco hissed protectively, his burning mercury eyes glaring at them balefully.

“Look, there's the white ferret, the black one is underneath that – oh god, they're covered in blood -”

The hatch opened and Draco snarled ominously, snapping his razor-sharp teeth. “Hey, hey, calm down! Shit, Malfoy almost bit me!”

For a moment, Draco's wild eyes connected with sombre, apologetic amber eyes. “I'm sorry, Draco – stupefy!”

 

 

Draco was roused from his strained sleep by soft foot steps echoing in the distance. Groggily, and very much disoriented, he peeked through his pale lashes and groaned, feeling absolutely lethargic. A moment later, he blinked bemusedly, staring at the white, pristine ceiling above him. Wait a mo, his cage didn't have ceilings, did it? Draco reached a hand and scratched his nose in confusion - then he froze. Hand? The blonde gaped, shocked and floored to the core and nearly hyperventilating in his stupor. 

“Easy there, Draco.”

Draco gasped, extremely startled, and nearly fell from his cot at the sudden voice speaking. No, not a cot - a bed, real bed. Eyes wide, Draco looked up and saw a man in shabby robes sitting in a chair beside his bed. The man had greying, tawny hair and kind amber eyes, his expression gentle and concerned as he gazed the younger boy. “Good morning, Draco. It's good to see you awake.”

Head spinning, Draco gaped at the man for a second, eyes quickly darting back and forth to map his new location – a few rows of simple beds, shiny cabinets and cupboards, in addition to tables holding collections of vials and bottles of liquids and salves in every possible colour. It seemed very familiar to Draco and he frowned in confusion, before it hit him like a bucket full of rocks. The hospital wing. They were at Hogwarts. After so many weeks, they were... safe? 

How... ? Ignoring the man in haggard clothes, Draco rummaged through his still hazy memories, a deep scowl on his face. Yes, there was a battle of some sorts – lots of bright lights and shouts and explosion, there was fire -then he was... stupefied? Stunned while he was protecting... Draco's head shot up and he stared at the older man sitting patiently by his bedside.

“W-w-where -” Draco cleared his throat, not having used his speaking voice for weeks made his throat itchy and his voice painfully raspy. He swallowed, trying to moisture his parched throat. “Where's P-potter... ?”

The man's face fell a little, his amber eyes losing some of their vibrant shine, and Draco's heart nearly leapt straight up his throat and onto the cold floor of the hospital wing. The blonde followed the man's gaze to the bed next to his, on the other side of the man, and his breath hitched. There was a small box on the bed, set on the crispy, white covers. Trembling and filled with dread, Draco slowly swung his long legs out of his bed and got up, making his way to the other bed rather shakily. With apprehension, he took a peek.

Inside the box lay a familiar black ferret, silently curled up with its immobile head securely tucked between the front legs. There was no blood spattered on the lustrous fur anymore, but thick cotton bandages were firmly wrapped around the ferret's neck and belly. Draco's eyes travelled to the mauled ear, sticking out from the otherwise perfect little head and flinched, bile rising in his throat as he staggered backwards. A steady hand appeared on his shoulder to support him from falling over.

“Take it easy, Draco.” Draco's hand flew to his chest, over his painfully fluttering heart, his breath coming in desperate gasps. “Deep,calming breaths, Draco, deep, calming breaths. There you go, feeling better?”

Draco gave a feeble nod, allowing himself to be helped back to his bed. He hated himself for feeling so weak that he required assistance and he very much wanted to pretend he was alone. But he had to ask. “Is he – is Potter -”

“He's alive,” came the soft reply, and Draco sagged with relief, leaning back against his fluffy pillow. Potter was alive. Alive. Draco hadn't killed him. “Madam Pomfrey couldn't change him back to his human self, that's why he's still in his ferret form. It's his natural magic intervening: the injuries he has suffered might harm his human body even more if we were to change him. We must wait until he at least wakes up.”

Draco bit his lip, almost drawing blood, and nodded again. He noticed his hands were shaking. Now that they were back, they were safe – would they take Draco away? For harming Potter, for assaulting him? Merlin, what if they thought he had attacked on purpose, intent on killing the Gryffindor? Potter wasn't conscious to defend him, to tell them what had happened, what if they were sending him to Azkaban? The shaking got worse, and Draco had to force the bitter tears of mixed relief of being finally rescued and seeing Potter alive, fear of not being believed and anger for Potter – he promised me he would speak for me, he promised he would be by my side, he promised! Why does he make me feel like this, so weak, so powerless? Damn that Gryffindor! 

“You're hyperventilating again, Draco, calm down or you'll hurt yourself!”

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, burrowing into himself as he valiantly tried to get a grip of his flimsy nerves. The shock of suddenly being changed back into a human and rescued to Hogwarts with Harry, still as a ferret, in a small box, was heavily affecting his mind. After spending long weeks in a body of a ferret, mingling with the simpler ferret instincts, the weight of being a human again almost crushed him. With a shuddering, deep breath, he finally caught hold of the control and snapped his eyes open. His eyes met the worried amber ones. Suddenly, Draco recognized the greying man – Remus Lupin, his old DADA- teacher from his third year, and Harry's trustee. 

“Are you okay?” asked the werewolf, tipping his head to the side with concern. “Would you like a calming potion?”

“No, no.” Draco shook his head, the blonde locks falling into his eyes. “I-I'm fine. You're L-Lupin, right, Remus Lupin?”

He got an affirmative nod. “I am. I taught you Defence a few years back.”

“I remember. Potter told me about you, he – he really likes you, you know. He trusts you.” Draco didn't know why he was blabbering like this – maybe he wanted to make a positive impression on the older man. Lupin was certainly a trusted and highly valued member of the side of light, despite his animalistic condition, and furthermore, he was important to Potter. If Draco had him on his side, he would have better chances on survival. Besides, the amiable man seemed like a person Draco himself could trust. He didn't avoid Draco's gaze but met it evenly, not regarding Draco like the majority of the wizarding people would: with contempt, disgust and fear. Draco suddenly understood why Harry liked this man so much, trusted him with his own life. He saw it in his soft eyes; despite everything that had happened to him, despite the way most people treated him because he was a werewolf, he still saw good in people. Just like Harry. And maybe he did see some goodness in Draco, too. 

The werewolf gave a solemn nod. “I and Harry are close. He's like the son I never had, and I guess I'm the father he lost when he was a baby. Harry's a wonderful person if he let's you close enough, believe me.” A wistful smile played on his lips before he sobered again, levelling an even yet non-judgemental, gaze at Draco. “Draco... I'm not attributing responsibility on you in any way, but what happened? Harry would have – he would have died if Madame Pomfrey hadn't-” Lupin swallowed, a pained look flashing across his worn features. “Well, he was in bad condition. It looked like a dog had attacked him... “

“No,” Draco whispered. “It wasn't a dog.”

“Then what was it? What happened, Draco?”

“It was ... it was me.” Draco swiftly turned his eyes away, not baring to look at the other man. He was sure Lupin would hate him now. “I did it, all of it. That Lestrange woman... she came by yesterday – or I think it was yesterday- and hit me with Imperio. She – she told me to kill the other ferret.” The blonde looked up, glimmers of tears shining in his desperately pleading eyes. I will not cry, I am a Malfoy. “I tried to resist, Merlin, I did! But the curse was so strong – and I nearly killed him, I almost killed Potter.”

There was a small silence. Draco stared at Lupin, silently begging him to understand. The greying man finally coughed, his eyes troubled as he looked straight at the younger man. Draco apprehensively searched for any sign of disgust, fear or rage. He found none. Instead, Lupin's face was mildly horrified and saddened. He sighed. “Oh Draco. That must have been terrible. But you broke the curse eventually, didn't you, since Harry is still alive.”

“You – you believe me?” Draco's voice was near a whisper again.

Lupin favoured him with a humourless smile. “I know a lie when I see one. You weren't lying to me. But Draco, you seem tired. You really should try and get some rest. You've been through a lot lately.”

Draco looked at Lupin hesitantly. His eyes flickered over to the lone box on the next bed and Lupin caught that. He smiled knowingly, comfortingly. “I'll watch over Harry. Shall I wake you if he arouses?”

Had he really been that transparent? Draco swallowed the lump on his throat, nodding. “I would appreciate that. Thank you, Lupin.”

“Call me Remus, will you?” His smile was gentle and genuine. “And sleep now, everything will look better once you've had some peaceful rest. I'll be right here if you need me.”

Draco slowly flopped back onto his bed, drawing the warm blanket over his head as he curled up like a ferret, arching his back and resting his head near his arms. The comfortable, soothing position soon let him be swallowed by the solacing arms of sleep, a few flimsy thoughts racing in his mind. Maybe Potter is awake when I wake up... Or maybe I wake up to see that this has been just a dream and Potter is dead under me, his green eyes forever closed. A murdered, they call me then. 

 

The next time Draco woke up, there was only silence to greet him. Sleepily, the blonde glanced around beneath his protective cover and saw no-one around. The hospital wing was silent as grave. Even Lupin – Remus - was absent, his chair abandoned on the floor between the two occupied beds. But it hadn't been a dream, after all. Potter was still alive. 

Draco's eyes slowly travelled to the lonely box next to him. Swallowing the hesitant wings of a nervous butterfly in his throat, he vacated his tepid bed and crossed the distance between the beds. Harry hadn't moved an inch since Draco last saw him. Was it a bad sign? Uncertainly, he reached out a slightly trembling hand and carefully petted the soft, pitch black fur. His fingers brushed against the rough bandages and he involuntarily grimaced. He had done that, he had done all that. Draco drew in a quick breath, pursing his lips tightly together. But I didn't mean it. So, I'm not a bad person, right?

“Right?” he whispered out loud, still stroking the black ferret curled up on the soft-looking towels settled under his prone body. Was he a bad person? Was he evil, dark? He didn't like Muggles, he didn't like puppies and kittens and children, he rarely spoke without scathing irony and sarcasm, he knew he had hurt people with his harsh behaviour and it didn't really bother him at all – but did that make him bad? It was just the way he was. Some people were more open and cheerful, hugging people left and right, but Draco... He had been raised into a noble Malfoy, a proud Slytherin, he couldn't be changed into a person he was not. Merlin, he didn't even want to change. He was not evil, damn it, was he? 

“Did you say something?”

Draco yanked his hand out of the box and whipped around. Remus Lupin had entered the infirmary again, carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. “I'm sorry, did I startle you? I didn't mean to.”

“It's okay,” Draco responded quietly, grudgingly backing away from the box. He sat back on his own bed, warily watching the werewolf with keen eyes as he approached. 

“I thought you would be waking up.” Remus lowered himself to his chair, offering the other mug to Draco. “So I dropped by the kitchens and asked for some coffee. I'll bring you food later, you must be hungry. You've slept a whole day now.”

“A whole day?” Draco croaked, surprised. Had he been that tired?

“We attacked just after dawn yesterday at the camp you were being held.” Remus took a calm sip from his mug. “You woke up before midday yesterday, as I'm sure you remember. It is three pm now. Don't be concerned, combined with the stupefy I had to hit you with, the stress of your captivity takes time to recover from.”

“Alright.” Draco hesitantly raised the mug to his dry lips and let the warming liquid slide into his mouth. Merlin, it felt so good. “If you don't mind me asking... How is it that you found us, exactly? I thought the whereabouts of that place were firmly hidden.”

Remus placed his mug on the small desk behind him and leaned back thoughtfully. “It wasn't easy, let me tell you that. Luck had decided to give us a favour, actually,” the man mused, sending an emotional glance at the box concealing one injured ferret. “After Harry disappeared a few weeks ago, we found his abandoned wand and instantly knew he had been taken by servants of the Dark Lord. Harry would never willingly and intentionally leave his wand behind.”

“My father took him,” Draco offered slowly, the deep burn of betraying his father stinging in his chest. Don't be silly. That man turned you into an animal. “Harry told me.”

Remus raised faintly surprised eyebrows and Draco blanched, cursing his sudden slip. Harry, my arse... Merlin, am I going soft? “He, uh, he said Lucius caught him while he was investigating something Potter thought was suspicious.”

“Indeed.” Remus' eyes were bright as they bore into Draco's with curiosity. “Draco, before I get on with the story... How did you get along with Harry in the cage? You spent all your time in that cage, did you not?”

“We did,” Draco said carefully. “And how did we get along... Well, to tell you the truth, we didn't. In the beginning, at least. Hell, we were at each others' throats practically all the time.”

“In the beginning...?” Remus slowly ventured, his eyebrows rising again in question. Draco sighed, shifting his gaze to look at the plain, brown box. He was not good at talking to people like this and hoped Harry was awake to explain everything. 

“There was an... disturbance with a vicious dog of Aunt Bella's.” The blonde bit his lip for a brief second before blurting out the rest. “Potter saved my life that day. After that... We started to get along. Called a truce, if you can say that. Eventually, that led to something else. I think-“ he frowned, cutting out his inane blabber. Malfoys never gibbered like that, especially with a person they barely knew. “I don't know if we're friends or anything but we're not enemies. Not anymore.”

Remus nodded. “I understand. Now, as you must realize, I have many questions for you, but I'll tell the tale of your rescue first, okay?” At Draco's curt incline of his head, he went on. “Now, as I said, we knew Harry had been kidnapped, and we did suspect it had been your father. We tried to contact him but never succeeded. We questioned Narcissa - had to travel all the way to France for that - as well, but she didn't know anything or didn't want to share her knowledge.”

“She didn't know,” Draco interrupted. “She never did. My father never told her anything concerning his career. She wasn't aware of my transformation, either. I haven't been in contact with her for months after she moved to France to visit her relatives.”

Draco had never been that close to his mother. Being maternal and cuddly was not something Narcissa was good at, and she shared a fairly distant, but protective relationship with her son. She had always made sure Draco was kept out of harm's way when Draco was younger. Her sudden relocation to France came as a small surprise to Draco, and even though they had not exchanged letters or anything during her absence, Draco figured she had moved away after a spectacular raw she had had with Lucius about something Draco was never told, prompted by Lucius. In some way, Draco did miss his mother. There was something solacing in her presence, something Draco couldn't explain. 

“Alright. In addition, we attempted to get in contact with you, too, but obviously, didn't have much success with that, either. Something about you taking a vacation in France, as well... We were at our wits' end, didn't have any leads or trails to follow and we were starting to get desperate.” There was a sad look just behind the calm amber eyes, barely shining through. But Draco noticed it. “Harry meant so much, to many of us. Not just as a ... a pawn of this war, but as a friend, as a family member. So imagine our surprise when Severus – wait.” Remus suddenly narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh. “I know all about Severus Snape and his status as a spy. Do go on.”

“Right.” Remus cleared his throat before continuing. “One evening Severus suddenly comes barging in here with crucial information. He claims he knows the location of where Harry is being held, alongside with one other involuntary prisoner. You. “

Draco scowled, bemused. “How come Snape did come across that information? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that the location of that place was heavily warded and almost impossible to come by.”

“Severus said that the information had come from your father, Draco. Lucius had briefly mentioned the cage with two ferrets and the whereabouts to Severus while they had discussed about an upcoming attack.”

Draco was taken aback. “My... father?” he unbelievingly stammered. 

“Yes, your father. Understandable enough, we hesitated before acting since the source of the information was him of all people, but finally, we decided to take a shot. And I'm glad we did. I don't think we would have reached you in time otherwise.”

Turning his head away, Draco was still trying to get over the fact that it was his own father who had slipped the information that had, in the end, probably saved his and also Harry's life. He swallowed. Dared he hope it had been... intentional? Did Lucius deliberatively leak the location? No, Draco shook his head with a stubborn scowl on his face, it couldn't be. It just couldn't. He nearly groaned audibly. When did his life become so amazingly complicated, so painfully strenuous? What the hell had he done in the past life to deserve all this, rudely thrown straight at his face when he least expected it. He sighed.

“Draco, are you all right?” Remus' tone was concerned. “You look a little peaky. Perhaps you would like some potions Severus left-”

“No, no, I'm fine, really,” Draco said tiredly, finally lifting his head. He somewhat straightened his slouching back and looked the other man in the eye to prove that he was indeed fit enough. “Earlier, you said you had some questions for me?”

Remus hesitated, his forehead wrinkling. “We don't have to do this now, Draco, you're just recovering from a terrible ordeal. The answers can wait.”

“I'm ready now,” Draco argued unyieldingly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fire away.”

“If you say so.” Remus frowned. “We can take a pause anytime you need, just remember that, okay? Now, what we wondered within the Order when we saw you in that cage with Harry...“

For the next hour, Draco patiently recounted his sorry tale of denouncing Voldemort, the reasons behind his unforeseen decision, and the way he finally ended up in the cage as a ferret. When he was finished, he allowed himself to sag in exhaustion and lean back into the pillows, feeling drained, yet in a way, sated. Cloaking his apprehensive feelings with a mask of utter coolness, he watched Remus' face.

“Well,” murmured the werewolf. “Can't say that I'm really surprised by your choice of life, actually.” At Draco's look of bemusement, he smiled. “I watched you in your third year. Sure, you were acting like a prat and harassing the ones you considered to be beneath you, but... I saw right away that you were not evil. You had a mind of your own.” 

Not evil. Remus gently patted Draco's shoulder at his sharp intake of air. “I'm glad you did what you did. Not many people are brave enough to go against your family, not even if you think what they are doing is wrong. You would have done great in Gryffindor.”

Draco's eyes widened in horror and he paled, nearly choking on his tongue. Me, in Gryffindor? Not in a million of years! Remus chuckled, clearly amused. “Just joking, Draco, just joking. You are a Slytherin through and through. But seriously, you've done greatly. No wonder Harry has taken a liking of you. Same could be said the other way around. Two opposites make one whole, I guess.”

Draco regarded Remus suspiciously but didn't say anything. His dignity wouldn't let him. He couldn't just admit he -possibly- had some positive feelings towards the sodding Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-The-Hell-Out-Of-Him. But, the blond was well, painfully well, actually, aware of the fact that he didn't hate the Gryffindork anymore. Grudgingly, he granted Harry's company... passable. Right?

Draco opened his mouth to wipe Remus' annoyingly smug grin off with a scathing remark, when a soft rustle drew his attention away. The brown box on the bed was rattling just a little bit, small claws scratching the cardboard in a scarcely audible way.


	5. Maybe We Aren't That Different After All

  
Author's notes: Getting closer.  


* * *

Chapter 5 Maybe We Are Not That Different At All

 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR

Warnings: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

 

.

 

It didn't take many seconds for Draco to dash across the space separating the two beds, and he nearly collided with Remus in their sudden rush to peek into the box. The black ferret covered in cotton bandages was twitching, its short limbs drowsily moving as if it was attempting to run while under water. Harry's bright green eyes, however, were still tightly squeezed close.

“Harry?” Remus whispered urgently in a hoping voice. “Harry, can you hear me?”

Draco opted to say nothing, he just stood there rigidly, fingers clutching the edge of the box as he watched with his heart nervously fluttering. Was Harry really going to be alright? What if something went wrong after all? Draco knew his guilt would swallow him alive if something drastic was to happen. Apparently, living for weeks with a big-hearted Gryffindor who wore his heart in a sleeve had grown him a conscience. Damn those Golden Boys. 

Harry continued to move restlessly for a few minutes, letting out occasional feeble mewls, but he didn't wake up. Draco was spellbound, not moving an inch as if his eyes were magically glued to the writhing animal. In his mind, however, he was patiently coaxing Harry to wake up. Come on, Potter, snap out of it. You can do it. Just open those pretty eyes of yours, let us see that you're alright. You can't stay in that form, think of what your class mates would say if you showed up at the Great Hall looking like that. Think of what Snape would do; he would yearn to drop you into a cauldron and cook you up to see if you make a decent potion. Come on, you Sleeping Beauty, wake up. Remus fidgeted beside the stoically standing Draco, just as restless as the ferret in the box, before he finally stopped wringing his hands and abruptly halted. Draco shot a quick, questioning glance at him. 

“I'll go get Pomfrey.” Remus' eye twitched in his nervous state. “She's down in the dungeons to watch over some potions. I'll be right back.”

Draco watched as the werewolf practically galloped from the room, the door slamming close behind him, before setting his eyes back on the box. He was alone now, no-one to judge and question around. Hesitantly, almost with unexplainable fear, he plunged his hands inside the carbon box and picked the little ferret up. Harry's feeble trashing seemed to lessen as Draco held him carefully against his chest, caressing the soft fur with his free hand while the other gently cradled the twitching ferret. The blonde could feel the rapid beat of Harry's heart slow down to a calmer rhythm and smiled faintly. 

'Harry?' he ventured, absent-mindedly wondering if they even still shared the mind connection. 'Potter, can you hear me?'

The ferret went still, only its whiskers fretfully twitching. What did I do, Merlin? Before Draco could panic, however, Harry's eyes slowly blinked open to reveal the dazed look in the emerald eyes. Draco held his breath, somehow afraid that if he moved too much, the small, vulnerable ferret would lose consciousness again. “... Harry?”

Harry blinked at him, looking so painfully disoriented and lost that Draco swore his heart actually missed a beat. Lassoing his wavering and mixed up feelings forcefully together, the blonde regarded the unmoving ferret in his arms. “Potter, you – uh - alright there?”

Harry's nose scrunched up in confusion and his gaze darted from Draco's face to his surroundings, wide eyes taking in everything around them. Draco felt sincere concern gnawing at the back of his head. It was a rather unfamiliar feeling for him. “Are you in pain or something?”

The green eyes fell on Draco again. They narrowed suspiciously, yet, there was a glimmer of uncertainty and disarray underneath. Draco placed his palm soothingly over the ferret's belly so that Harry, lying on his back on the crook of Draco's arm, couldn't suddenly jump off or do anything else equally rash and stupid. “It's okay, Potter, really - we got out of there. We got rescued.”

Harry blinked rapidly, his body going stiff. “Yes, I know, I was completely floored myself when I woke up, too. But it's alright, Potter, we're at the Hogwarts Infirmary now. Have been a couple of days, I guess. You've been unconscious for a long time. Are you in pain?”

The black ferret stared up at Draco for a brief moment before slowly shaking his head. Draco gave a tiny sigh of relief. “Good. I suppose they have filled you with pain relievers.”

He risked a glance towards the door. “Your werewolf is here. He just left a second ago, to get that bossy dragon-lady from downstairs. He should be up here in a minute.”

Harry merely stared at him, cocking his head to the side. Getting gradually annoyed by this one-sided conversation, Draco frowned. “Our mind link doesn't work anymore, does it?”

Again, Harry shook his head, though with a little hesitation this time, and Draco's scowl deepened before he gave a small shrug. “Oh well. I just thought... “

His musings were interrupted all the sudden as the door banged open so loudly Draco nearly dropped his precious cargo. Regaining his hold quickly, he whirled around to face the incomers. He didn't even realize his hand had remained, resting protectively over Harry's stomach. With some amount of uncertainty, he gazed at Remus, who was quickly followed by Pomfrey with her formal healing robes flapping about. A dark shadow soundlessly slipped after them into the room as Snape made his silent appearance. Draco let his eyes wander over the three approaching figures before settling on Remus, who had all but stopped at the sight of the small black ferret residing on Draco's arms.

“He's awake?” Remus gasped, his eyes widening in a spooky manner. “Harry's awake?”

“Yeah,” Draco spoke up slowly. He clutched Harry closer to his chest and Harry didn't seem to mind -Draco sensed no movement from him. There was a faint, annoyingly bugging feeling that told him to never let go of Harry, and Draco tried his best to squash it down. He couldn't cling to the ferret for the rest of his life, now could he? I must seem ridiculously pathetic, bloody hell. In front of Snape of all people. “He just woke up. He doesn't appear to be in any pain.”

Pomfrey bustled forward with a mother-hen air floating above her before Remus could rush in and grab Harry. The werewolf looked like he could snatch his son in all but blood (or at least that's what Draco assumed. The blonde imagined that the anti-adoption law for werewolves was the only reason Remus wasn't the legal guardian of the reckless Gryffindor) and hold him till the end of the world. “Lay him down on the table, Mr. Malfoy, I need to examine him.”

Draco, giving a short glance at his emotionless head of house, moved towards the examination table and gently grabbed Harry by the middle, supporting his lower body with his other hand. He winced as he felt sharp claws scratching his bare arms when he laid the ferret down on the table. Seemingly frightened, Harry the ferret glanced around skittishly, rapidly scrambling to his feet. Draco felt almost like he had betrayed Harry as he took an unwilling step back, thus allowing Pomfrey to treat her patient. 

“Shh, it's alright, Harry,” soothed Pomfrey softly, catching the confused ferret before he could fall to the floor in his haste to stumble to safety. “I'm just going to examine you, okay?”

Harry emitted a weak mewl and scrunched up his nose, but stilled. He looked up at Pomfrey, finally sitting back on his haunches. The mediwitch smiled encouragingly. “Good, Harry, good. Now, I'll run a few tests to see how you're healed. If you're getting along nicely, I might take off those bandages. I can imagine how itchy they are.”

Harry gave a small nod and Pomfrey raised her wand, chanting something under her breath, sotto voce. A few lights sparkled in the air, red mingling with baby-blue. The she-dragon nodded to herself in satisfaction, hummed, and shot off another spell. A shimmer of silvery mist clouded over Harry's placid form before disappearing. It seemed that only madame Pomfrey was capable of actually interpreting the magic floating on top of Harry. “Marvellous. Your injuries have healed very well, Harry. Why don't I take those bandages off, hmm?”

Everyone watched as Harry nodded again, keeping his green eyes trained on the mediwitch's skilled hands as she cautiously wrapped the pale bandages away. Feeling somewhat apprehensive, Draco took a peek around Pomfrey. He had half-expected to see raw, bleeding wounds and blood, and was pleasantly surprised to discover just healthy-looking, shiny fur. Upon closer inspection, though, one could see that the fur was shorter around the injured areas and fresh scars were barely visible underneath the pelt. 

“Do you feel alright?” Pomfrey questioned, her sharp eyes sizing up the ferret, who inclined his head in agreement. “Alright enough to be turned back human?”

Draco could see Harry perked up, his whiskers twitching from the sudden excitement and his tail erect. He nodded again, eagerly, watching Pomfrey with keen button eyes. There was a fond smile on the woman's worn face as she raised her wand once more, and uttered a stronger version of finite incantatem.

Nothing happened.

Pomfrey frowned, then repeated the spell with more force. 

Nothing. Harry remained as a ferret, blinking at the wand-waving mediwitch in a rather owlish way. 

“Oh dear,” murmured the woman then, lowering her wand. Oh dear? Draco scowled. That's all you can say? Why the bleeding hell hasn't Harry changed back?

“Poppy?” Remus asked, his voice laced with almost panic-struck concern. “What's wrong? Why didn't the finite work?”

“Obviously,” Snape drawled, his expression not indicating even a hint of anxiety or shock. Then again, when did Snape display such emotions? “Mr. Potter's condition was not yet adequate enough to survive the magical stress of being transformed back to human.”

“Pretty much, yes,” Pomfrey confirmed, her gentle fingers going through Harry's short fur. Draco imagined she was inspecting the ghastly wounds that had been there not a long while ago. He gave a small shudder, remembering those gruesome injuries he had induced. “Due to his traumas, his magical and physical strength levels aren't high enough, so the finite could have not worked... “

“So when does it work, then?” Remus demanded, frowning. He had moved closer to the table and was now hesitantly petting the ferret, almost as if he was afraid Harry could break into pieces. Harry himself was evidently following the conversation, his head swivelling from Remus to Pomfrey, back and forth. “How soon can you try again?”

“With proper meals and some strengthening potions, I'm quite certain the spell will be successful tomorrow.” Pomfrey glanced at Snape, who was calmly leaning against the wall with his arms neatly folded in front of his chest. “Severus, if you could... ?“

“Not that I wouldn't have better things to do... “ Snape pushed himself away from the wall, blatantly ignoring the annoyed glare Remus sent his way. “But I will have to examine Mr. Potter myself, otherwise I cannot avouch for the efficiency of my potions. After all, most of the strengthening draughts are not meant for transfigured animals.”

Draco didn't miss the way Harry recoiled a little at the prospect of getting mercilessly probed and poked by Snape of all people. The Slytherin couldn't really blame the ferret. 

“You can use my facilities - “

“To ensure the most beneficial results, I am afraid I will have to use my own facilities,” Snape smoothly interrupted. “My research laboratory has all the sufficient utensils I need.”

“You can't possibly take Harry all the way down to the dungeons, Severus! “ Remus sputtered, a look of mild outrage on his face. Draco couldn't really blame him, either. He was fully aware of the animosity foaming between the Potions Master and his least favourite student. Quite entertained, he watched the approaching quarrel between the men with rapid attention. 

Snape, not to be deterred, raised a challenging eyebrow at the werewolf. “And why could I not?”

“Because – because -” Remus struggled to find a valid reason, pulling faces, before throwing his hands up in desperation. “Because Harry doesn't like you! That's why!” 

“Is that so?” Snape dryly inquired, his tone somewhat amused. “If you cannot find a well-grounded reason, Lupin, I suggest you stop being so foolish. I am only trying to help your precious cub, believe it or not.”

Remus glared at Snape for a moment, glowering. The he huffed, obviously not pleased at all. “Fine. But I'm coming with you to the dungeons.”

“Actually, Remus,” Pomfrey piped in, “I'd really need your help up here. We should research how to prepare a balanced meal for Harry. To be honest, I really don't know much about ferrets and their eating habits.”

“I can't leave Harry alone with Severus, Poppy!” Remus cried, aghast. Snape shot him a disapproving glance, crossing his arms over his chest again. “He wouldn't want to - ”

“I'll go with Professor Snape and Harry,” Draco found himself saying, cutting through Remus' tirade. “Honestly, I have nothing else to do.”

“That would be wonderful, Mr. Malfoy,” Pomfrey approved, nodding her head. “Are you sure you're up to it? No dizziness, head-aches, nausea?”

“No, I feel fine, Madame Pomfrey.”

“Well, there you have it, Lupin,” Snape drawled with a flourish, smirking. “Mr. Potter will not be coming all alone with me down to the dungeons. Satisfied, I hope?”

Remus gritted his teeth together in vexation. A squeak from underneath his hand caught his attention, however, and he looked down at the ferret poking his head against the palm of Remus' hand. Harry glared at Remus, making unhappy noises. “Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I should have asked you before. Do you think it would be okay if you went with professor Snape and Draco?”

Probably hoping Harry would indeed decline, Remus looked surprised when Harry actually nodded. “Are you, uh, sure, Harry? You can say no.”

“Oh for Merlin's sake,” Snape sneered impatiently., tapping his foot. “Mr. Potter already gave his consent. Might I remind you that the faster I get to examine that ferret, the faster you can see him changed back?”

“Fine, then,” Remus huffed, carefully scooping up Harry from the table. “Here, Draco, you carry him.”

Taking the offered ferret into his arms again, Draco looked up at his Head of House. Snape nodded, and whirled around, his black robes billowing behind him rather impressively. Sometimes, Draco wondered how many years it had taken for Snape to master that skill. “Come then, Mr. Malfoy. We have no time to waste.”

Draco rushed to follow the Potions Master, only to stop just outside the infirmary. He suddenly realised he was only wearing a plain t-shirt and thin, loose trousers, in a chilly castle full of people. “Uh, Professor? Could you transfigure some robes for me? I don't have my wand with me.”

Snape looked at him scornfully over his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, however, he drew his wand. “You idiotic child, no-one is around to see you wear those clothes at any rate.”

A set of warm, black robes appeared on Draco with a swoosh and the blonde gave a small sigh of relief. “Thank you, Professor.”

“You are welcome. Now, if you are quite ready... “

Draco quickened his pace until he was walking alongside Snape. Harry was peacefully still in his gentle hold, chittering once in a while for reasons of his own. The noises echoed quietly in the empty corridors; it appeared that the students were either in class or the Great Hall. “Professor... I was wondering. Would you happen to know where my wand is?”

Snape spared him a fleeting glance. “As it happens, I am in possession of your wand.” 

“You are?” Draco asked, baffled. “How come, sir?”

“I retrieved it from the Malfoy Manor a few days back. It had been left carelessly lying in the entrance hall. A sign that you were not, in fact, having a vacation in France.”

“Oh... “ Draco furrowed his brow. His father had taken the wand after stuffing Draco into the cage, hadn't he? Why it would be left to the entrance hall for anyone to find, Draco had no idea. 

“Mr. Potter's wand is at the headmaster's office,” added Snape as they descended the stairs leading towards the dungeons. “You will be both reunited with your wands once you have fully recovered.”

Draco nodded and Harry let out a noise that sounded very much satisfied. Claws sinking into the robes covering Draco's arms, the ferret burrowed deeper into the crook of Draco's elbow. The Slytherin gave a short, fond smile before rearranging his face into a neutral mask, just in case anyone saw him. Ridiculous, really, one could think, but Draco had an appearance to hold. 

Soon, they came to a halt in front of a firm, wooden door Draco had never seen before. Tapping his wand against a rough stone nearby, Snape murmured something too quiet for Draco to catch, and the door cracked open. Draco was ushered in, and the door closed behind Snape with a soft sound. Looking curiously around, the blonde detected not just a few protective wards in the private lab that was off-limits for all but everyone. Paranoid, much, Professor? 

Snape walked down the aisle between long tables made of stone. Some cauldrons filled with different kind of potions bubbled here and there, simmering quietly, and countless rows of full vials occupied the shelves on the walls. Draco was certain that not even he could recognize all the potions in the lab, despite his enthusiastic attitude towards potions in general. Most of the potions were probably Snape's own creations, anyway. The man, despite his flaws, was a genius when it came to brewing draughts and potions. Draco inhaled the vivid scent of potions hanging in the air, masking his chortles into a snort when Harry sneezed loudly, and followed Snape until the professor stopped for a second, briefly rapping his knuckles against one of the empty tables. “Put Mr. Potter here, if you would.” Snape walked past the table himself, looking through the numerous vials on the shelves. 

Harry appeared fairly miserable as he was lowered onto the table, shivering in the cool room. His claws clinked sharply against the stone table, the ferret moving around to view his surroundings. Draco put a hand over Harry's back, not trusting the silly Gryffindor to stay put otherwise. The table seemed awfully narrow.

“Don't squirm, Potter,” he commanded, careful to make his tone firm, yet not rude. “I really don't want to deliver you to Remus after you've broken a leg or something because you fell down from a table.”

Harry hissed at him, eyes flashing, but stayed put all the same. Draco hummed with satisfaction, raking his hands through the ferret's sleek fur. 

“I need to determine if Mr. Potter's magical core has changed in any way.” Snape had returned, his slender hands holding a vial with dark purple liquid sloshing inside. “This potion is meant to reveal the magical levels of magical creatures. There are spells for that, as well, but potions are more reliable by and large.”

Harry, staring at the vial with an apprehensive look in his eyes, gave a small nod. I trust Snape, Draco remembered Harry saying. And as the blonde watched Snape carefully administer four drops of the potion into Harry's mouth, he realized just how much Harry trusted the Potions Master. There weren't many people who would willingly open up and just swallow whatever potions Snape poured down their throats. Despite not getting along, the two of them seemed to share a bond of mutual trust. I wonder what else I've missed during my previous school years?

“And now, gentlemen, we wait.” Snape returned the vial to the shelf. “In a few minutes, we shall see the results. Just sit tight, Mr. Potter, and do not execute any imbecile acts related to your equally half-witted House.”

Harry chirped at him, sounding rather disgruntled at the comment, but obediently curled up on the table, even though Draco saw that the ferret yearned to explore the interesting new places and fascinating smells all around him. 

Snape came to stand next to Draco, his hands deeply hidden inside his voluminous robes. 

“How are you feeling, Draco?” he quietly asked for the first time, his narrow face showing just the hint of concern. It was the genuine expression strictly reserved for his own students. 

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding the black eyes in favour of watching over Harry. “I'm quite well, Professor.”

“There is no need to lie to me, Draco, and you know it. I am your Head of House, you can trust me.” 

Of course Snape had seen straight through his cool mask. Damn, the man had to be one of the most observant people he had ever met. Well, Snape had been living among Slytherins for decades: being observant was what kept you alive in that house. Draco sighed, fiddling with the sleeve of his robes before remembering that Slytherins and Malfoys did not fiddle with anything. It showed their nervousness, and that, was a weakness. He sighed again, dropping the hands onto the table. 

“I... I don't know,” he finally admitted in a low voice. He didn't know if Harry was listening, the ferret had risen to his feet and was now playing with an empty vial nearby, pawing it with sudden enthusiasm. “I'm glad, very glad that I'm here again, that we got rescued, but... “

“But what?” Snape gently prompted. If he heard the soft clinking of glass as Harry amused himself with the vial, he didn't show it.

Draco took a deep breath, grimacing. “Now that I'm here... now that we're here.... Everything is just so – so complicated, so uncertain. I don't know what to think of anything anymore. I don't know who to trust anymore, how to act anymore. My whole life has changed – and I don't know what to do with it.” 

Draco bit his lip, breathing heavily through his nose. He was eternally grateful that he didn't feel like crying. It would have been too embarrassing, Merlin.

“Draco.” Snape lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was a rare gesture, and Draco knew his usually stoic Professor was sincerely concerned for his well-being. “I understand that you feel like everything has just been ripped away from you, that you do not belong to anywhere anymore. But I can assure you that not all is yet lost. On the contrary, Draco, your life is just about to begin.”

Draco frowned in confusion. “Sir?”

“You are now free to do what you choose. There is nothing in your way to stop you from fulfilling your dreams. You have no Master to be bound to, you are your own individual. You serve no-one.” The faintest of smiles reached Snape's thin lips. A bitter, joyless smile. “Do not take it for granted, Draco. Not everyone has the possibility to do all that.”

Hesitantly, Draco looked up into Snape's eyes. They were bottomless pools of darkness, eyes that had seen too much, felt too much, suffered too much. “You are a spy, aren't you, Professor? Harry told me.”

“Did he now?” A black eyebrow quirked. “And what do you think of that, Draco?”

“I think that it demands a great deal of bravery to do that, sir,” Draco said slowly. “And willingness to sacrifice yourself to do what you think is good. Harry... Potter told me that he respects you for that.”

Snape spared a glance towards Harry, who was still deeply engrossed with the vial. The ferret's face was lit up like the sun itself, green eyes sparkling with mirth as he let out loud dooking sounds, somehow resembling an excited chicken.“That he does, doesn't he. Sometimes, Draco, even people like Mr. Potter can surprise you. Remember, not all are what they seem at first glance. If you look into it long enough and think, you just might discover deeper substances beneath the surface. ”

Somehow, Draco got the feeling that Snape wasn't talking just about Harry anymore. 

“How are you coping with Mr. Potter in general?”

Draco shrugged again. A few feet away, Harry let out an excited chitter to go with the noise made by the vial as Harry made it roll along the length of the table. “Oh, well. He's still painfully Gryffindorish but... We've dealt with our differences. I – I don't what we are, friends or half-enemies or whatnot, but we have a truce.”

“I am pleased to hear that, Draco.” At that, Draco was a little surprised and frowned in confusion, but Snape continued, “Despite his usually idiotic Gryffindor traits, Harry Potter is a good person, Draco. Now, you will not hear me say this again, but against my usual opinions, I would strongly recommend that you stick by him. Believe me when I say that Mr. Potter won't let people down who are loyal to him.”

Draco raised his eyebrows in amazement. “I thought you hated Potter, sir.”

“Hate is such a vulgar word, Draco. We have our disagreements, yes, but in spite of the common belief, I do not, in fact, hate him. There are better targets out there to direct hatred at, remember that.”

Like Voldemort? Draco wanted to ask, but didn't dare to. Instead, he just nodded. “I understand, Professor.”

“Everything will work out for you, Draco, I give you my word. You are safe within these walls, and when you are not at Hogwarts, there are places that are just as secure.”

“What if I don't want to hide and run for the rest of my life?” Draco asked softly. He honestly didn't want to end up locked away, just for his own safety. He was certain he would go absolutely bonkers before long.

“There is no shame in protecting yourself,” Snape gently chided. “And once you are ready to face the world... there is no need to hide and run.”

Well, that's not so bad. Cryptic, yes, but Snape's reply made Draco feel a little better. “When can I and Potter return to classes, Professor?”

“Give it a couple of weeks to adjust, then you can ease your way back to normal school life. I am, however, somewhat concerned at how your fellow Slytherins will react to your sudden change of heart.”

Draco gave a one-shouldered shrug. “There are some students I need to be wary about, but I wouldn't worry too much. Unless fa – Lucius disowns me, I'm still a Malfoy. They respect and fear me, despite my allegiances. Most of the older students will stick with me, I personally know a few of them who have Death Eaters in the family, but no yearn to join the club themselves.”

Snape nodded. “Nevertheless, I would feel better if you were given an own room, at least in the beginning. I shall talk with Headmaster Dumbledore about it when he return from the Ministry.”

“That's acceptable, sir. Thank you.”

Snape just gave him the barely-there smile, patting his knee lightly. “I will talk with you later, do not waste your energy on worrying. You are a fine Slytherin, Draco, you will pull it through in the end.” 

Draco felt proud under his Head's uncommon praise. “I appreciate that, sir, thank you.” 

“Ah, I believe there are test results to consult. If you would stop that childish commotion, Mr. Potter... “

Harry suddenly froze, his paw still poised in midair, before shooting a quick ferret-grin towards his professor. He scrambled back to Draco and Snape, cocking his head in question. 

“Any minute now,” Snape murmured, avidly watching the ferret with great attentiveness. The second he had muttered those words, there was a soft tinkle in the air, like a bell of sorts, and a golden hue enveloped Harry, so bright that Draco had to raise a hand to shield his eyes. The glow quickly faded, leaving behind a blinking, balled over ferret. 

“Still attached with your human magical core, Mr. Potter, I see,” Snape brusquely commented, scribbling something into a worn parchment that had appeared onto the table. “That is what that golden tinge stood for. Should it have been, say, blueish or red in colour, it would have indicated that you had lost contact with your natural magic levels. See, a witch of wizard may not maintain their regular layers of magic should they be transfigured into animals, it all depends from the spell that has been used. And since we do not exactly know what spell Lucius used... What matters now, is that it is easier to regain back the magical energy you have lost. Thence, it is also easier for you to recover in order to be changed back into human.”

Draco wasn't sure whether Harry understood everything Snape patiently explained, but the ferret nodded nevertheless, looking at Snape expectingly. The Potions Master made a few other tests before declaring he had enough information to choose the correct potions to boost up Harry's energy. The two Slytherins with a ferret trekked back up to the infirmary, Snape armed with a handful of suitable potions while Draco was feverishly fighting back giggles as Harry thought it was very appropriate to climb onto Draco's shoulders and mercilessly tickle the bare skin on the blonde's neck. Draco was extremely grateful that they didn't encounter any students on their way this time either. He was sure his face was as red as a Weasley's hair by the time they reached the doors to the hospital wing. And really, that colour did not suit Draco as much as one could imagine.

“You're here!” came the rather unnecessary exclamation from Remus as soon as Snape stepped a foot inside the infirmary. The werewolf had the grace to flush as Snape regarded him with dark disdain.

“Really now, did you perhaps think we would try and invent a new potion that demands transfigured ferrets as main ingredients?” Snape coolly drawled, pushing the vials into Pomfrey's hands. “Three drops of each after dinner and in the morning, that should do the trick. Now, I have a class to attend in a few minutes, if you would excuse me... I'd rather not let those dunderheads you falsely call second-year Hufflepuffs alone in my classroom. Send a word if you require my assistance.”

Snape graced the occupants of the room with a curt nod, briefly patted Draco on his shoulder and spun around, his robes fluttering madly as he left through the door. Talk about dramatic exits. 

“Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind and bring Mr. Potter to the table,” Pomfrey asked, clearly not affected by Snape's abrupt departure, and flicked her wand briskly. A tray floated from the mediwitch's personal office, smoothly landing on the table. As Draco approached the said table in order to comply Pomfrey's request, he saw that she and Remus had done their homework pretty well. There was a plate filled with a variety of meat - cooked chicken breast, some sort of beef and the like – accompanied by a bowl of fresh water and a few slices of banana as a special treat. Draco felt Harry perk up, his whiskers excitedly drumming against Draco's cheek at the sight of food.

“Oh try to contain yourself, you silly creature,” the Slytherin muttered, picking up the delirious ferret and placed him in front of the tray. Harry, chittering non-stop, attacked the meal with enthusiastic vigour. Draco concealed a fond snort. “Have some manners, will you?”

“And here is for you, Mr. Malfoy.” Pomfrey levitated another set of food from her office, the new tray persistently bumping against Draco's chest until he nearly collided with his bed. Throwing a nasty look at the clucking mediwitch, he sat down on the bed, allowing the relentless tray to land. 

Draco balanced the tray on his knees and for a short moment, watched in amusement as Harry still bit viciously into the meal provided, tearing his way through the beef at the moment. Turning his attention to his own tray, Draco noticed how hungry he was himself, the delicious aroma of the fried chicken flowing into his nostrils. Without a word, he grabbed the fork and began to fill his empty stomach. He had been living so long with not that healthy biscuits and other ferret-food he nearly died when the rich flavour of an excellently made chicken melted in his mouth. Merlin, I've finally died and got to heaven.

After swallowing the last crumb from his plate, Draco pushed the empty tray onto his bed and looked up to see that Harry had already eaten and was getting his strengthening potions. The ferret was grimacing, balefully glaring at the vials as if they had offended him in some way. 

“Come now, Mr. Potter, they may not taste that good but they will help you!” Pomfrey prompted, holding the last vial in her hand. “Open up. There's a good ferret, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

The menacing glare now directed at the mediwitch indicated that it had been bad. A forceful yawn, however, somewhat softened the sinister look Harry was attempting. Oh he looks so adorable when he yawns, that little pink tongue – Draco abruptly stopped himself, glowering at himself. I must banish that irrational inner Hufflepuff. Merlin. 

“Oh dear, you must be absolutely exhausted, poor little thing.” Pomfrey made the clucking sound again, hands suddenly on her hips. Uh-oh, the universal sign of showing dead-serious authority. “Right now, I insist that you and Mr. Malfoy rest at least for awhile. It has been a long, stressful day.”

“But -”

“But -”

The two objections were met with unwavering opposition. 

“No buts, Remus,” Pomfrey waggled a finger at the bemused werewolf who was currently scratching behind Harry's ears. “My infirmary, my rules. You may see Harry as soon as he wakes up, you know that.”

The woman turned on Draco, then, and the blonde almost shrunk back. “And no buts for you, either, young man. Maybe you don't feel like it yet, but believe me – you will feel drained soon enough.” 

Draco crossed his arms with a huff, but didn't raise a stink. He knew when he was thwarted. Remus' shoulders slumped and he gently patted Harry before admitting his own defeat. “I understand, Poppy. I'll be in the guest rooms if you need me. Rest well, Harry, you'll be fine. I'll see you once you wake, okay?”

Harry nodded, giving Remus' retreating hand a farewell-lick. The werewolf chuckled with a affectionate smile on his face and strode towards the door. Resting his hand on the door knob, he glanced back, amber eyes seeking out Draco's. “You too, Draco, rest well.”

“I will, thank you,” Draco mildly replied, strangely touched by the sincere gesture. Not that he would admit that out loud to anyone. Remus smiled warmly before bidding his goodbyes to Pomfrey and leaving the hospital wing. Pomfrey vanished the empty trays with a quick swish of her wand and glanced at Draco expectingly.

“Now, if you would be so kind and pick Mr. Potter up, Mr. Malfoy, and follow me.”

Are going somewhere? A tad bemused, Draco retrieved the ferret from the table and hurried after the mediwitch, who lead them across the infirmary into a narrow room that had only four beds, a cabinet and two wooden tables. A tall window stood at back of the room, giving an exquisite view over the verdant lands of Hogwarts. 

“This is one the isolation wards,” Pomfrey explained, ushering Draco and his cargo fully inside. “We use this to isolate students with a catching disease, such as Dragon Pox, so that it wouldn't spread. There hasn't been a case like that for years, however, thank Merlin.” 

Oh. Well, that explained the separated room. But it didn't really explain why they -

“I thought it would be appropriate for you to have this room, instead of resting in the exposed main infirmary.” Pomfrey summoned the small box Harry had been residing in and put it down onto one of the beds. “To give you privacy and such from other students. I couldn't lock the whole infirmary up and keep people out, but you should be left in peace in here. No-one but me and the professors can enter this ward.”

Oh. “That sounds good, Madame Pomfrey.”

The mediwitch nodded. “There is a shower in there, you see that door between the beds? I suggest you freshen up before getting some rest. I believe there are some spare clothes in that cabinet.”

A shower? Draco threw a longing glance at the door leading to that heavenly place. He already felt itchy under the robes. 

“Right then. I'll be off now, the last lesson of the day is drawing to a close and I know from experience that Hufflepuffs and Potions don't mix very well... But I'll check on you in an hour to make sure you are resting. The door is warded against intruders, but it's not locked. You should have no troubles opening it should you need something.”

Draco inclined his head in understanding and Pomfrey bustled off with a last, stern “Remember to rest, boys.” The door swiftly closed behind her, silence filling the isolation ward. It seemed that the charms on the door blocked any sounds coming from the main infirmary. At least I don't have to listen to any inane chatter Pomfrey's future patients would keep.

As if he had somehow heard that, Harry chittered in a shrilly voice, squirming in Draco's arms. The Slytherin glanced down, his eyebrows raised.

“You want to get down, Potter?”

After seeing Harry nod, Draco crouched down and set the ferret loose on the floor. For a moment, he watched in amusement as Harry bounced and wildly danced about, no doubt getting rid of that ferrety energy that had built up during his long stay in the box. Shaking his head, Draco headed towards the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder at the door, snorting loudly as Harry chose that moment to attempt a clumsy leap onto the bed. Unfortunately for Harry, the awkward jump only managed to land the ferret back onto the floor into an undignified heap. “Smooth, Potter, very smooth.”

Draco chuckled at the disgruntled glare that was sent his way. “Look, I'll go shower now, you think you can manage alone for awhile? Yes? Okay then, no need to get testy, Potter, calm down and keep those teeth to yourself. Just... don't climb anywhere, alright?”

Still quietly chortling, the blonde retreated to the bathroom. In a matter of minutes, he was standing underneath a hot stream of water and a deep sigh of utter pleasure escaped past his lips. He had really, really missed that. Now, a bath would be even more luxurious, but Draco knew better than to push his luck. After one had washed themselves clean by their tongue for months, even a plain shower felt absolutely divine. 

The selection for shampoos and soaps was not magnificent by all means, but it was adequate enough to get by. After he had thoroughly scrubbed his skin clean and washed his hair several times, Draco closed the shower and cautiously stepped away from the wet area. The dampness and rivulets of water, however, disappeared in a few moments. Thank Merlin for magic. Spotting some fluffy towels hanging on ornamental hooks nearby, he snatched one and proceeded to dry himself up. 

Feeling quite refreshened and clean, he dropped his previous clothing into a laundry basket and wrapped the towel snugly around his waist before sauntering out. The scene that greeted him the moment he closed the bathroom door behind him was more or less expected.

Evidently, Harry had not heeded Draco's advice and went on climbing nevertheless. As a result, the ferret was now completely invisible from plain view, hidden beneath numerous layers of blankets and sheets that had, in all likelihood, slid down from the bed during Harry's most recent attempt. Draco gazed at the pile of bed linen, a small lump persistently moving underneath them, seeking exit, before a guffaw-like laughter was nearly let out. Holding back the fit of laughter, Draco shook his head, snorting again.

“Really, Potter, I would have thought you had learned already,” he remarked airily, striding towards the heap and bending down to lift the blankets and sheets away. Thus, Harry was revealed and the black ferret blinked, craning his neck to look up at Draco. Draco raised one, amused eyebrow. “Done with playing hide-and-seek, are you?”

Harry broke into a wide grin at that, and Draco drew back, alarmed. “Oh no, I'm not playing hide-and-seek with you, Potter. Try to grow up some time soon. Besides, Pomfrey wants us to rest. What do you think she'll do if she catches us playing some immature game when we should be sleeping?”

Harry scrunched up his nose, looking extremely displeased, but seemed to agree with Draco.

The blonde dumped the bed linen back onto the bed and walked across the room to rummage through the clothing provided by the cabinet. Ugh, horrible. Wrong shade of blue. Too old-fashioned. Too disgusting, I say. Merlin, do people actually wear stuff like this? Too red... Ah-a! Victoriously, Draco pulled out a pair of loose-fitting, black trousers and a deep green button-down shirt. These will do.

The Slytherin stood up, clutching the clothes to his chest, and glanced at Harry. He narrowed his eyes at the ferret, gazing at him innocently from underneath a bed. “You there. Go away, I don't want you to look at me while I get dressed. Shoo, Potter!”

Draco watched until he saw the tip of Harry's tail disappear as the ferret slunk to the bathroom through the chink of a door, before quickly dropping the towel and changing into the clothes he had picked. The shirt was a little too big for him, but otherwise, the garments fit pretty well. He cursorily straightened out his hair with a comb he had found from the bathroom, but decided to leave the more proper grooming until he had rested. Pomfrey would check in them in a moment, and he didn't think she would be actually overjoyed if she saw him styling his hair instead of sleeping. I bet that woman would send even the old snake-lord cowering. Ha.

“You can come out, Potter,” he called while hanging his damp towel to dry. He frowned as Harry appeared again, looking exceedingly bothered and fidgety. “What's the matter?”

Harry looked at him, grimacing and shifting his weight from one foot to another. As realisation suddenly struck Draco, he felt his face feel a trifle hot. “Oh. Oh! You need, uh, a litter box?”

A miserable nod ensued, and Draco pulled a face. He toyed with the idea of asking a box from Pomfrey, but he knew Harry would be completely embarrassed if that would the case. “Uh... Okay, I'll find you a box – wait there, Potter, and don't... uh, you know.”

Hurriedly searching the room, Draco finally found a metallic box of sorts, probably meant for mixing healing salves, and an old Daily Prophet. He ripped the yellowish paper into thinner sections and placed them into the box, quickly carrying the makeshift litter box into the bathroom. “Come along, Potter!”

Setting the box down onto the floor next to the toilet seat, Draco hastily backed away from the bathroom, wanting to give Harry some privacy. His task completed, the Slytherin flopped down onto the nearest bed, starting to feel the fatigue Pomfrey had so knowingly predicted. He groaned tiredly, wriggling a little to get into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. A short moment later, however, the faint click of nails made him peek through his lashes. Harry was sitting next to his bed, his eyes big and demanding.

“Well, there's your cardboard box on the next bed... “

Harry's eyes grew even wider as he stared at Draco and sniffed a little.

“Oh bugger... “ Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, you can sleep with me. Just this once.”

He reached out a hand and hauled the ferret onto his bed. Harry squeaked, almost immediately curling up on Draco's stomach, letting out a happy sigh of content. A fond half-smile shadowed Draco's face. He absent-mindedly stroked the ferret's thick fur, actually welcoming the extra-warmth Harry's body brought. Then he remembered the previous time he had fallen asleep during close contact with Harry and winced. The difference, though, was that Harry wasn't covered in blood this time. 

“Listen, Potter... “ He cleared his throat, feeling the lump residing there. “I'm sorry, you know. About the... Imperious-thing. I almost – almost killed you.”

Harry lifted his head, gazing at Draco with bemused eyes. The ferret seemed to scowl, shaking his small head, and Draco swallowed. I should have seen this coming.“You won't forgive me? I understand, I really do - “

Interrupting Draco's rambling, Harry hissed in a low voice, shaking his head again with vigour. Draco halted, confused. “What - “

Harry crawled closer to Draco's face until their noses bumped gently together. The ferret chittered softly, rubbing his nose against Draco's. The Slytherin was at loss. “You – you forgive me?”

Harry merely stared at him, an intense look in his vibrant eyes. Draco frowned. “I don't follow you – I'm sorry -”

At the word 'sorry', Harry hissed again, shaking his head. Draco's eyes widened. “You don't... You don't want me to apologize?”

Now Harry nodded, chittering again gently. Draco stared at him in amazement before blinking slowly. Well, he is a Gryffindor. Mental, those are.

“Potter... You are a real nutcase, I hope you know that,” he murmured, eyes downcast. “But... er, thanks.”

Feeling something warm and frighteningly fuzzy inside his chest, Draco watched as Harry, apparently satisfied with the conversation, slid down back to Draco's stomach and chirped sleepily. The ferret draped all over his abdomen, Draco let his eyes droop shut again, a distant smile curving his lips.

They were both fast asleep when Madame Pomfrey peeked a cautious look into the room a moment later, the boy and his ferret happily slumbering away. The elderly mediwitch quietly closed the door, smiling knowingly. 

 

 

Tap, tap, tap. 

Draco mumbled something unintelligible, snuggling closer to his warm blankets. Juts a few more minutes... 

Tap, tap, tap.

Draco stirred, making the mistake of cracking his eyes open. He groaned in displeasure and threw his arm over his face to cover his eyes from the sudden onslaught of bright sunshine. The universe most definitely hated him. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I would greatly appreciate if you were to wake up any time soon.”

It took a few seconds for the words to penetrate Draco's sleepyheaded mind. Then, with a jolt, Draco sprang into a sitting-position and gawked at his menacing Head of House standing at the foot of his bed, impatiently tapping his foot. The Slytherin felt his cheeks warm up. “I, uh, good... morning, sir?”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Morning it is, indeed. You have been sleeping for a quite long while now.”

“Oh... “ Drowsily, Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes, squinting in the light that flooded the room. Had he really slept through the whole evening and night? Judging by the sun beaming just above the school grounds, that truly appeared to be the case. It was an early morning, most probably. 

“And Draco... “ Snape spoke in dry tones, a faint smirk ghosting his lips. “Pray tell, what is Mr. Potter doing in your lap of all places?”

Mortified, Draco looked down at the small ferret still peacefully sleeping despite Draco's abrupt movements, casually spread over Draco's stomach. Bloody hell. I bet Snape won't let me ever forget this. Sleeping with a Gryffindor. Just great. With meek chagrin, Draco poked Harry. “Hey, you lazy sod, wake up.”

Harry's eyes groggily blinked open and the ferret peered at Draco as if to demand why the hell had he been woken up. Draco could feel Snape's eyes on him, and hastily snapped, “It's morning already, Potter. Therefore, no more sleeping for you today.”

Draco allowed the bleary-eyed ferret to stretch rather lusciously on his stomach before grabbing the Gryffindor around his middle and pushing him to the end of his bed. Harry looked a little bewildered at the rough treatment, and Draco winced as he felt the obtuse urge to apologize. Again. 

“Mr. Potter, so glad to find you awoken. I believe it is time for you to take your potions once more.”

Harry startled at the silky sound of Snape's voice and whirled around to face the dark man practically looming over the bed. The ferret squeaked, subdued. Summoning a few vials from the nearby table, Snape sarcastically drawled, “Yes, I thought so, as well.”

A moment later, Harry had taken the necessary potions with some rebellious gagging, and Pomfrey sailed into the room with two breakfast trays floating behind her. The mediwitch briskly gave her patients a quick check-up and told them to eat their breakfast before leaving, her tone indicating that there would be hell to pay if the trays weren't empty by the time she returned. Quite unsurprisingly, Draco had consumed his toast, bowl of fruity porridge and tall glass of pumpkin juice while Harry had obediently downed the small piece of chicken and a few raisins when Pomfrey re-entered the isolation ward, Remus in tow. Pomfrey clucked her tongue in approval at the empty trays and vanished them.

“Good morning, Harry, Draco,” Remus heartily greeted the boys, crouching down to scratch Harry behind his small ears again. Harry chittered jubilantly, a wide grin displaying his sharp teeth. Suddenly remembering how much damage those deceptively tiny teeth could make, Draco turned his gaze away. Harry may have forgiven him -well, the twit hadn't even wanted an apology- but the blonde could still recall the paralysing helplessness as the mind controlling curse had forced him to attack, the coppery taste of blood and flesh in his mouth, Harry's pained cries echoing in his mind -

“Are you quite alright, Mr. Malfoy? You look a little peaky there.”

Draco snapped back to focus, shooting a quick glance at Pomfrey and muttered, “I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey.”

The mediwitch frowned dubiously but didn't press the matter, turning to address Harry. “Well then, Mr. Potter, are you ready for a second try? After a long rest, combined with meals and those energizing potions, the transformation should be successful now.”

Harry gave an enthusiastic nod, scurrying closer to the woman. Four pairs of keen eyes watched with varying degrees of anticipation as Pomfrey expertly brandished her wand, murmuring the charm once more. This time, the magic holding Harry's form a prisoner was shattered. 

For some reason, Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he witnessed the swift transformation from the ferret into a boy. In a matter of seconds, the black animal was gone and one Harry Potter sat on its place, a look of slight disarray plastered across his pale face. Before he could draw in his first breath, a frantic werewolf roughly grabbed him into a rigorous embrace. Draco felt a pang of jealousy at the affectionate gesture and scowled at himself, irritated. 

“Oh Harry,” came Remus' strangled cry, filled with emotion. “I thought – I thought I'd never see you again- Merlin...”

“Remus,” gasped Harry, his voice muffled. “Can't breathe!”

“Release the brat, Lupin,” Snape snapped impatiently from the background. Draco had nearly forgotten the dark man who stood in the shadows, an irate frown marring his face. “If you do not wish to suffocate him, you imbecile.”

Remus immediately loosened his bone-crushing hold, a sheepish grin twisting his lips. He held Harry by his shoulders and looked at him with teary eyes, his expression so earnest and openly affectionate Draco wistfully desired to see that look on his own father's face. Stop being so stupid, he chided himself, feeling peeved and bitter, the only thing your father can do is to turn you into an animal. It's obvious that he doesn't care for you. It's for the best just to forget the man ever existed. Pulling out from his morbid thoughts, Draco concentrated on the scene before him. 

“I'm alright, Remus, really.” Harry's voice was just as raspy as Draco's had been as the raven haired boy tried to vouch for his own health to his concerned werewolf. “No, I don't need any potions... No, I'm not in pain. No, I don't feel nauseated. No, my head feels just fine. Why would my teeth ache? Gah, Remus! Please, I feel fine! Just a little dizzy - no, I don't want any anti-dizziness potion -”

Snape groaned out loud and Draco wished he could do the same. Merlin, and he had thought Pomfrey was the mother hen. 

“If you are quite finished, Lupin,” Snape finally sneered disdainfully. “I think we have some better things to do at the moment, if you please. Poppy already declared Potter fit.”

Remus snapped his mouth shut, sending a dark glare at the Potions Master before making sure Harry was sitting comfortably on the bed. Draco's bed. “Fine. If you're feeling alright, Harry - okay, okay, I believe you! - Just tell me if you're feeling ill or something, yes?”

“Of course, Remus,” Harry assured him, his tone quite tired and worn. His eyes caught Draco's all the sudden and Draco found himself staring into the vibrant green. Harry offered a friendly smile, his eyes sincere and warm, and Draco couldn't help but to respond and smile hesitatingly back. He was feeling... warmer inside suddenly, content. He realised the heavy weight of his ghoulish thoughts and worries had momentarily lifted. How strange. It must have been the stress.

“Now, Mr. Malfoy here has already told his side of the story - if Mr. Potter would be so kind and enlighten us with his own account of what has happened over the past weeks.” At the look of disbelieving outrage on Draco's face - they didn't believe him? -, Snape narrowed his eyes and added, “We do trust you, Draco, but with Mr. Potter, it is never too safe. All we want is to hear the other side of your tale, and should they match with the one you have told, which I do not doubt at all, we can be certain.”

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. He glared at the people packed inside the infirmary. How dare they, almost accusing him of lying? But, then again... On some level, Draco could understand their hesitance to trust him. He was, after all, the son of one of the most notorious Death Eaters. How long until people will finally see the difference between me and my father? I am not my father, why can't they just accept it? “Fine. Whatever.”

Sending an apologetic smile at Draco's direction, Harry began to tell his own account. Draco listened carefully as the other boy confirmed everything Draco had already narrated - though his gaze was firmly fixated on the floor when Harry got to the part of getting nearly killed because of Bellatrix's curse - and then proceeded to send a smug smirk at Snape. Told you so, he yearned to exclaim victoriously but decided it was a tad too childish. Even for him. 

“And I trust Malfoy,” Harry stated at the end, looking around menacingly as if expecting others to jump up and declare otherwise. Draco felt a warm fuzz inside his chest at the announcement. Even if none of you trust me, Harry does. Hah. In your face. The Golden Boy trusts me. I'm practically invincible. “He could have easily killed me, all because of that deranged woman, but he resisted the curse. He resisted the curse that has most of its victims under its power with no difficulties. But he fought it off, and I trust him. We may have our differences but I have faith in him. ”

All was quiet for a short moment. Draco tried very hard not to look like a cat that had just eaten a whole bowl of cream, Snape was suspiciously glaring holes into Harry through narrowed eyes like he was waiting Harry to take that back any moment now, Pomfrey was just standing there, looking quite bewildered at Harry's passionate speech, and Remus - well, he had a fond look on his face, his golden eyes shining with pride. How utterly predictable. 

“Well.” Snape coughed, his glare reducing its previous fire just a little bit. “Thank you for that eloquent speech of yours, Mr. Potter. If all Gryffindors could share your sudden change of heart... Nevertheless, it seems that sharing a cage with Mr. Malfoy has taught you something.”

“It has, sir,” Harry nodded, his face solemn but open as a book. “Not all Slytherins are what they seem. The world is just not black and white, but grey as well.”

Now Snape was looking visibly appreciative, his eyebrows rising higher. “Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have finally opened your eyes, I see.”

Harry merely smiled his small, crooked smile and Draco suddenly felt an urge to fling his arms around the boy and hug him. Appalled, Draco drew back.. Eugh, damn Potter and his contagious Gryffindor-ness! 

Afterwards, Remus pulled Harry aside to talk more, their heads bent together as they quietly chatted and laughed. Draco wasn't left by himself to brood and convince himself that he wasn't jealous, though. Snape came to sit by Draco on his bed, close enough to offer company but far enough not to make Draco feel uncomfortable. They talked for awhile, Snape promising Draco that he had not been disowned (not yet, anyway) and that he still had his personal vault in Gringotts. The latter was excellent news for Draco – he couldn't just waltz back into the Malfoy Manor and retrieve his clothes and other items he needed, now could he? There would be some serious shopping to do before long.

After a minute or so of talking, the adults were ready to leave the infirmary.

“You two still need your rest,” Pomfrey said stubbornly, even though the boys had just woken up, while shooing Remus and Snape towards the door. Snape, shooting a dark scowl at the brisk woman, didn't seem to appreciate the gesture. 

“When can I see my friends?” Harry blurted out quickly before Remus could be on his way. “Are Ron and Hermione okay?”

“They're perfectly fine, just like I said,” Remus promised gravely, a touch of smile on his lips. “Very anxious to see you, in fact. But it's up to Poppy when you can have other visitors.”

Draco watched, amused, as Harry turned his big, pleading eyes to the mediwitch, who ruffled her feathers. “Absolutely not! Maybe tomorrow, but not definitely today. And do quit that puppy eye-look, Mr. Potter, it's very effective, but I'm afraid I'm immune. I'll be in my office if you need me. Your school books will be sent to you shortly, that would give you something to do while recovering.”

Harry slumped back on his bed and bid his goodbye to Remus, pouting. He looked so ridiculous that after a short moment, Draco burst out in suppressed laughter, his shoulders shaking. Harry looked up immediately, wrinkling his nose in dissatisfaction. Then his irate expression suddenly faded away as he cocked his head, staring at Draco with a curious expression in his eyes. Draco quickly composed himself and stared back, narrowing his eyes. “What?”

Harry shrugged. “Nothing. I just haven't seen you laugh like that ever before.”

Draco frowned. “Laugh like how? Just for your information, I have surely laughed in your mighty presence before, we do share a school, you know.”

“Yeah, you have jeered, laughed mockingly, chortled with taunting and smirked... But not really laughed like that, normally.”

“I didn't know you paid attention to me so much, Potter. Do I have a stalker?”

Harry cracked a smile. “Whatever, Malfoy. Just forget I said it.”

They stared at each other for a while, not speaking, just simply lost in thought. Then Harry shifted his gaze away, letting it wander carelessly around the room before speaking again. “So, your father had a part in rescuing us, huh? Remus and I talked about it.”

Draco snorted, crossing his arms. “It would seem so. I bet he did it on accident, though.”

“Why would you think that?”

Draco stared at Harry, incredulous. “Are you really asking me that? Merlin, that man changed me into a ferret, just to humour his slimy master. It's perfectly evident that he doesn't have much fatherly love for his only heir. Like I care, he can rot in hell on my opinion.”

Harry looked at him again. His eyes became softening, knowing, and Draco couldn't hold his gaze this time. God, he felt so terrible all the sudden. “You don't have to pretend for me, Malfoy. Despite everything Lucius has done... He's still your father. You still care for him. And I know he still cares for you.” There was a small pause as Harry hesitated. “It couldn't have been an accident that we were rescued. Your father did it on purpose. Just for you.”

Draco's throat felt rough at Harry's quiet, gentle words, his eyes were burning like there were small fires lit up underneath his lids - he had to pull his face into a grimace just to stop himself from screaming out as the surge of emotions rushed through him. Merlin, what was happening to him? Feeling desperate, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down – Malfoys did not have breakdowns, especially in front of Harry Potters – but it didn't help. After a furious struggle, he was forced to give up, and Draco did what he had never ever dreamed of doing. He cried.

Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks and Draco let out a choked sob, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He cried out his long bottled up anguish, all the suppressed emotions violently surfacing from beneath the icy cover. All the emotions concerning his father, concerning his fears, his confusions, his shaky future, all the things he had firmly hidden. If he hadn't been so busy being overwhelmed by feelings taking over him, he would have definitely been embarrassed to death. 

“Hey...” Harry's voice was soft, sounding very near suddenly. “It's alright.”

A thin arm curled up on Draco's shoulders, steadying him. The blonde tried to push him away at first, hiccuping wildly, but Harry was persistent. Soon enough, Draco was being embraced by the worn, suffered Harry Potter, and Draco couldn't do anything else than to lean his head against Harry's warm shoulder and weep. 

It took almost a quarter of an hour for Draco to regain his senses. His cheeks burning with sudden mortification, he finally pulled away. The sheer horror of the situation dawned to him a second after and deep humiliation swelled in his guts. He had just pitifully bawled his eyes out with Harry holding him, sweet Merlin. “I... uh... “

“It's nothing to feel embarrassed about, Malfoy, honestly.”

Draco could barely bring himself to look into the sympathetic eyes of one Harry Potter. “Malfoys do not cry – I'm – Merlin, I don't know what -”

The warm touch on his shoulder almost made Draco cringe. “Malfoy, really. It's okay to cry, for Merlin's sake, stop being an ass!”

Draco let out a weak chuckle, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. A rather cheap-looking shirt, actually, now that he really looked at it. He glared at the offending piece of clothing, hiccuping again. 

“That shirt hasn't done anything to you, Malfoy. Leave it be.”

Harry was still watching him. Not amusedly, not mockingly, just... seriously, a solemn look in his bright eyes. It was as if... he understood how Draco was feeling: like he approved of Draco's irrational behaviour. Sometimes, Draco wondered about the Gryffindor. “It's horrific, Potter, simply horrific.”

Harry gave a flimsy smile just before a loud popped echoed in the wing, signalling the sudden arrival of a house-elf. The tiny creature bowed low, balancing a tray full of beverages on its hands. A few bottles of Butterbeer, a jug of pumpkin juice, some odd-looking, metallic cans (must be that Muggle-lemonade) and two glasses. Candies stuffed into a small bowl peeked from behind the bottles and cans. 

“Master Lupin, sir, is thinking that two Masters are thirsty.”

Harry blinked, looking at the loaded tray. He hurried to take them, causing Draco to roll his eyes. Always the saviour. “Uh, thanks.”

The house-elf bowed again. “You is welcome, Master Harry Potter. If you is wanting something, call for Betsy, sir.”

With that, the elf disappeared back to the kitchens. Harry handed the tray over to Draco, settling back on the bed with a hungry look on his face. “God, I don't even remember the last time I drank anything else than water.”

Draco chuckled, offering the other glass to the Gryffindor. “What would it be?”

“Coke, please. Eh, the – the red can.”

After emptying one of the hideous cans into Harry's waiting glass, Draco poured some butterbeer for himself. The drink was so good the blonde nearly groaned out loud, warm and filling. He found himself relaxing, leaning back against his pillows. 

Draco was so engrossed with his drink that he had nearly forgotten Harry' presence. Therefore, as the Gryffindor suddenly spoke up, Draco nearly knocked over his precious glass of the heavenly liquid. “I think your father still loves you, you know.”

Startled, Draco looked up. Harry had already finished his own drink, observing at the other boy musingly. “What?”

“Your father. I've been thinking...” Harry momentarily paused, biting his lip. “He caught me and never told anyone, right?” Harry's forehead wrinkled. “It's just weird. Your father could have had all the glory he ever wanted, he could've been the one who brought down Harry Potter. Still, nothing bad, I mean really bad, happened to me, because Lucius... He didn't tell anyone. I bet he Obliviated those who were with him when I was kidnapped. The only person he tells is not on his side. Lucius probably knows Snape was working for the Order and deliberately told him.”

Draco gaped at Harry for a short moment, his glass forgotten. Was Potter really insane or just stupid? “You're crazy, Potter. I – I don't know why didn't tell anyone about you, but maybe he waited for the right moment to share it with the Dark Lord. I – you – you're not making any sense!”

Harry frowned. “But I am. Can't you see it? He changed you into a ferret, yeah, but what would have been the other option? Voldemort could have tortured you into insanity before finishing you off or something equally vile. Your transformation... It was only because your father wanted you to be alive, healthy, albeit not human anymore.”

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. No, it couldn't be... It just couldn't. “Alright, Potter, even if what you say is true, which I doubt... How come he just didn't let me out? Why did he keep me in a cage? If he had loved me, he would have let me go!”

“He couldn't risk his own life. If he had let you go, Voldemort would have known and killed him, you and everyone close to you. If there's one thing Voldemort hates, it's betrayal.” Harry's face momentarily darkened before he went on, a deep frown on his face. “And that's where I come in. You see, while no-one would look for a son of a Death Eater, presumed missing... “

“...they would look for the Boy-Who-Lived,” Draco whispered huskily, wide-eyed. Could it be true? Could his father still care for him? Had his father risked everything, just for him, Draco, to be safe? 

Harry nodded. “Exactly. So he placed me into the same cage with you, hoping someone would find out my location and thus, rescue both me and you. But when nothing happened... After that... incident with Bellatrix, he knew that he couldn't wait any longer.” A grim smile shadowed Harry's lips. ”A dead Harry Potter couldn't save his son.”

“So he told Snape.” Draco stared at the wall above Harry's head, not blinking. His breath hitched. Family did matter to his father. He loved Draco, in his own way. So that is why she never told Mother anything and finally sent her away... “My father... cares about me.”

“That he does,” Harry said softly. “You still have your family, Malfoy, hold onto them. Not all are as lucky.”

Draco looked at Harry, hesitating. “How... how does it feel, not having a family?”

There had been a time when Draco would have earned a black eye for that question, but things had changed. Now, instead of malice and spite, there was simple curiosity and willingness to understand underneath his tone.

Harry smiled sadly. “Even though my parents and Sirius are gone, I still have a family. I have the Weasleys, my friends, Remus. They're my family now.”

“Yeah.” Draco didn't need to say more. He suddenly felt a close connection to Harry, and it both scared and fascinated him. “I understand.”

“I know you do.”

Sitting on the opposite beds, they stared at each other again. They realized that life would never be the same again - they had seen and shared so much together. A different kind of future full of challenges was ahead for both of them, and Draco didn't know if they were going to make it through.


	6. We Are In This Together

  
Author's notes: Ferrets No More  


* * *

Chapter 6 We Are In This Together

 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to JKR.

Warnings: Violence, adult language, slash-y elements (HD, naturally)

 

 

“Dear Merlin, what is that?”

An inhumanely large mountain of books and parchments suddenly appeared on one of the writing tables in the isolation ward with a soft pop, a fine collection of quills and ink dangerously teetering on the top of the pile. Harry, his hair still damp and curly from a quick shower, ventured closer at Draco's exclamation and brushed his hand against one of the parchments. He recognized the impossibly neat handwriting displayed on those parchments, and gave Draco a lopsided grin.

“Our homework, Malfoy,” he light-mindedly commented, leafing through the heavy stack. There were notes from nearly every class seventh years took, the parchments filled with tiny writing and demonstrative drawings. The school had barely started just a couple of week ago, but apparently, the notes covered every single lecture there had been. “Hermione has sent notes. I think the students know that you are here, too. I mean, I don't know if you even were reported missing or something, but -”

Draco scowled, sauntering closer to the table himself to take a look at the books scattered all over. “Quit with the rambling, Potter. What makes you say that the students know that I'm here with you?”

“Because there are notes from classes I don't take.” Harry separated some parchments from the massive pile, shoving them to Draco. “I guess you take Ancient Runes?”

A little bemused, Draco riffled through the notes. “Yes, actually, I take Ancient Runes. But why would that -” 

“That sweet, highly intelligent girl?” Harry put in, smiling innocently at Draco's nasty look.

“That Granger-girl,” the blonde grind out, sneering, “send me notes? I'm not quite her favourite person around.”

“Nope,” Harry brightly announced. “But not even years of childish enmity stand between her and her bookwormish ways. Hell, she would even send Snape notes if she thought he needed them.”

Draco stared at him blankly for a moment before snorting, muttering “Gryffindors” under his breath. I swear, there is something seriously wrong in that house. He cleared his throat. “Right then, we should divide these books and notes. I reckon the notes from classes we both are taking are duplicated, yes?”

“I think so, yeah. Here, these are from Charms... “

“Where are the notes from Potions?”

“Uh, under that book, I guess. Wait, I'll get them -”

“How about Astronomy? Are you taking it?”

“Nah, I dropped the class. Didn't really find it useful. But of course Hermione is taking it, so the notes are... aha, here.”

“How plebeian of you, Potter. Most wizards take Astronomy, it's an ancient -”

“God, save me from the lecture, will you? I swear, sometimes you sounds exactly like Hermione. Bloody frightening, if you ask me.”

“... sissy.”

“Am not! Take that back, Malfoy, or I'll -”

“What, hit me with that quill? Ooh, I'm so scared now, Potter.”

“Stop agitating me, you git. Let's just get on with this pile, okay?”

“Fine. Oh look, there's Transfiguration. Let me see... Ha, guess what the seventh years have been studying?”

“Do tell, Malfoy.”

“Animal transfiguration. Talk about irony, eh?”

“Well, I hope they haven't been experimenting on ferrets. Ah well, maybe that lesson taught by the impostor-Moody -”

“Finish that sentence and you will find this book shoved into a place it's not meant to fit, Potter.”

“So testy, Malfoy. Tsk.”

After a minute of good-natured banter, the books and notes were finally divided into two piles and the boys collapsed onto the bed they had both occupied the night before.

Harry glanced at Draco, languidly sprawled across the bed. “Should we start with that homework, then, too?”

Draco waved a lazy hand in the air, busily ignoring the way his legs were nearly bumping against Harry's. It wasn't a very big bed, after all. “Maybe in a minute or so. There's no hurry, is there?”

The bed creaked as Harry quickly snatched a pillow from Draco's side and settled into a more comfortable position, tucking the stolen artefact under his head. Draco shot him an amused glance. “You do have an own bed here, Potter.”

“But I like this one,” the Gryffindor whined, cuddling his pillow protectively. “It smells like you -”

Harry coloured violently, abruptly cutting himself off, while Draco almost chocked on his own saliva and stared at Harry, incredulous. “What did you say?”

“Yew,” Harry quickly stammered, grimacing. “Smells like yew. You know, uh, the wood.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. Funny, here I thought he said 'you'. But then again, that would have not made any sense. “I see. I personally don't detect the scent of yew but if you do... “

The blonde looked around suspiciously, trying to see if there was any yew on sight, and didn't see Harry scowling at himself, his cheeks still flaming. 

“Look, uh, maybe we should just do our homework now. Pomfrey is bound to check on us once in a while and all. Besides, we're way behind in our studies already.”

Draco snapped his gaze back to the flustered Gryffindor. “When did you become so studious? Planning on getting the Nerd of Hogwarts -award?”

“Let's just get to work, okay, Malfoy?” Harry grunted, a frown marring his face. Without waiting for a reply, he swung his legs out of the bed and stalked to the books. What's his problem, for Merlin's sake?I didn't say anything. Shrugging, Draco rose to his feet and followed the disgruntled boy. It's probably some Gryffindor-thing, anyway. 

Draco sat down by the other writing table, discreetly watching as Harry flopped down on the wooden chair in front of the table a few feet away from Draco's, and pulled the first book in the pile closer. 'Advanced Draughts and Potions', declared the cover, accompanied by an illustration of a potions vial with bright green liquid inside. Perfect.

The two boys studied in perfect silence for some time; Harry skittishly fidgeting and tapping his quill against the parchments from time to time and Draco stoically sitting in his chair, elbows on the table and one hand tucked underneath his chin. Books were propped open, parchments spread over the tables. The only sound in the muteness was the quiet rustle of quills and pages being turned. 

“Look, I'm sorry, Malfoy,” Harry suddenly blurted out, a grimace of distaste plastered on his face as he nervously chewed on his bottom lip. Blinking in mild confusion, Draco looked up from his Potions book. Taking that as his cue, the Gryffindor went on, “About being a prat. You know. Before. I was just feeling a little peevish.”

Draco wrinkled his forehead, watching Harry shift anxiously in his chair. “Ah. About that, well, it's okay. Everyone's a prat sometimes. You, though, are a prat more often than anyone else.”

Harry cracked a grin, looking somewhat relieved at Draco's easygoing attitude. Draco himself couldn't even understand the huff and puff the other boy had raised. So Harry had gotten a little cranky, what was the big deal? As if anyone expected the Gryffindor to be all cheery and sunshiny day in and day out. Well, maybe some people really did. How mundane of them. 

“Looks like we're having quite a tough year in Defence.” Harry was flipping through the pages of his book, sneaking glances at the notes hazardously placed near the edge of the writing table. “I wonder who's the new teacher this year.”

“Snape,” Draco flippantly said, still engrossed with his Potions book. There was a sudden crash as the seesawing pile of parchments finally fell from Harry's table, forming a jumbled heap on the floor. 

Ignoring his abused notes, Harry stared at Draco, wide-eyed. “Snape? How do you know?”

Draco shrugged airily. “He told the Slytherins before we left for summer.”

“But... but what about Potions?” Harry cried out, scrunching up his nose. “Who teaches Potions if Snape is teaching Defence?”

“From what I understood, he will still teach the sixth and seventh years, but there is some new guy for the lower years. Some Snape's old friend's son, a young, skilled fellow.”

“Oh.” Harry's shoulders slumped and he picked up his quill again, twirling it between his fingers. “I guess that's fine. Snape is good at Defence, I suppose. He has to be, since he's still alive.”

“At least he's better than our previous teachers,” Draco remarked dryly. “I believe all the previous ones have tried to kill you, except Remus, of course.”

“Lockhart didn't try to kill me,” Harry muttered, a disdainful tone in his voice. “Just wipe out my memories.”

“Oh yes, that is so much better,” drawled Draco with a sarcastic arch of his eyebrow. Harry frowned at him.

“It's not like I defend the pillock,” the Gryffindor scolded. “He was an incompetent, swollen-headed arsehole.”

“Finally, something we both agree on.” A wide smirk tugged at Draco's lips. Harry chortled softly. “Pansy used to say that he was just a self-conceited fuckwit who couldn't even wipe his own arse without assistance.”

Harry's eyebrows shot up. “You mean Parkinson?”

“Just how many Pansies that go to Hogwarts do you know ?” Draco wryly asked, snorting. “Of course Parkinson, you dolt.”

Harry shrugged. “Sorry, I just – I'm not used to hearing someone talk about Parkinson so casually.” He peered at Draco curiously. “Is she a good friend of yours?” 

“I'm not exactly sure what's your definition of a 'good friend', but yes, I would say she is my friend.” 

Pansy, Draco knew, was as ruthless and vicious as a Slytherin could possibly be, but he had known Pansy since they were mere infants, their parents wishing for them to get married once they would be old enough. Thankfully, during their third year, Pansy had flat out refused, throwing incredible hissy fits left and right until her overwrought parents caved in and the deal was off. It would have been too weird and awkward to marry your friend of all people, the one you had seen in their nappies. 

It was Pansy who Draco trusted the most among the Slytherins. She was highly poisonous and even cruel towards those she despised - well, Draco wasn't much different, now was he? - but she was loyal to Draco. At least, as long as it could benefit Pansy in some way. And even if that wasn't the case, she would never stab Draco in the back. Unlike some Gryffindors I know. That just wasn't the way Slytherins dealt with each other. If someone had a problem with another fellow house mate, they would handle the issue behind closed doors. No hexing or cursing or ridiculing in public. Problems would be dealt with privacy – no teachers expect Snape, no students from other houses. Slytherin was a very private house, unlike its rival one, Gryffindor. 

But then again, on the contrary to the ridiculously courageous, foolhardy and oh-so-noble lions, the snakes were secretive and sneaky, never revealing their weaknesses, never giving away too much. The most powerful, legal locking and concealing charms were invented by Slytherins for sure. 

“What about that dark-haired boy in your year, Zabini?” Harry inquired then, not nosily but... with honest curiosity. 

“Blaise, yes,” Draco mused, tilting his head to the side. If Harry, that Granger girl and Weasley were the Golden Trio, Draco, Blaise and Pansy would most likely to be their counterparts in Slytherin. The Silver Trio, Draco snorted with concealed laughter. “He's a decent guy. Knows a heap of brilliant hexes, mind you.”

Blaise really did know a lot of interesting spells, courtesy of the vast Zabini library at his home and Blaise's curious nature. The half-Italian wizard would have gotten brilliantly along with the Weasley twins should they have been in the same House: Blaise loved to joke around and basically annoy people so much they would gladly throw themselves down from the Astronomy Tower. However, when Blaise did get serious or, Merlin forbid, angry, people scattered. He wasn't as terrifying as Draco, of course, but he managed to make the Slytherin common room vacated in a flash.

“And before you ask more, I would like to clarify that the remaining Slytherins in my year are more like acquaintances. Nott and Bulstrode.” Draco shrugged, nonchalantly stretching his arms like a cat after a long nap on the couch. “We get along but I have no desire to know either of them better.”

He levelled a warning gaze at Harry. “I don't want you to get near them, especially Nott.”

Harry's eyes widened fractionally before he spluttered, scowling, “What, why not, Malfoy?”

“Just don't, okay?” Draco's tone was quiet, yet forceful. For some reason, he felt something ice-cold and threatening slide down his spine as he thought of Harry alone with Nott and Bulstrode. Draco knew their parents were Death Eaters, not as high in the rank as Lucius but sickeningly devoted to the old snake-face anyway, and doubted neither Nott nor Bulstrode would wish a happy fate for a Potter. 

For Draco's immediate relief, Harry nodded solemnly, a hint of concern swimming in those green depths. “How are you going to cope with your House from now on, Malfoy?”

“I'm not afraid of them,” Draco lightly replied, turning a page to reveal a rather gruesome picture of a wizard having sipped a potion called the Draught of Eternal Torment. Cute. “They wouldn't dare to do anything for me. Pansy and Blaise will stay with me, I believe neither of them have a true desire to have any kind of ugly tattoos in their arms anyway. Besides, just in case there is some trouble, I'll have my own, separate room. Snape promised me.”

“Oh.” Harry nodded, resting his hands atop his book propped open on the desk. “That's a good thing, isn't it?”

Draco idly motioned with his shoulders. “It offers certain kind of protection, yes. In any case, there would be some other ... perks that come with an own room, too.”

Harry gave him a wry grin. “I'm sure. For example, you could completely dominate the bath room. Imagine all the five hour showers you can take, day after day.”

“Are you suggesting my showers take too much time?” Draco demanded, narrowing his eyes to slits. “Because if you are, might I remind you that I just like to -”

“Be clean, yeah, I know.” Harry laughed, grinning widely. Draco directed a withering glare at him and flipped back his hair with one hand. 

“You wouldn't understand,” he sniffed, lifting his chin. “I bet you liked being a ferret, no showers, no baths, no personal hygiene... “

Harry scrunched up his nose in return, absent-mindedly scratching his ear. Draco couldn't help but to think it made him look like the ferret he had previously been. All he needs now is a set of whiskers and a furry tail. Maybe there's a charm for those...“I wouldn't say I really liked being a ferret in that place, with a death threat hanging over my head day-and-night and such. But... “ Harry shrugged. “We could have been turned into much worse, you know. Imagine living weeks in a body of a pig, or a worm or -”

“Yes, I got the point, Potter.” Draco shuddered at the thought of being a pig. So unclean, so foul-smelling – eugh. Who knows, maybe Bellatrix would have made bacon out of them. Draco shuddered again. The image of a merrily cracking frying pan with stripes of sizzling bacon made Draco grimace. That's it, I'm a vegetarian from now on.

“What time is it?”

Draco frowned. “How should I know, there aren't any clocks around -oh, there's one. Must have materialized because we needed it. How curious.”

“Very. Now, could you tell the time, please? I can't see the clock from here.”

Draco huffed. “What, are you blind or something? You don't even have your glasses, I see.”

Harry gave him a long look. “I got rid of my glasses last year. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion that cured my short-sightedness.”

Oh yes. Draco remembered that. It was the day when the blonde noticed how impossibly bright Harry's eyes were, like glowing emeralds that sparkled – Draco caught himself, grimacing. Okay, let's not get there. 

“And besides, I can't see the time because your pile of books are blocking the view. So. If you don't mind, Malfoy... “

Draco felt himself flush lightly. “Right. Sorry. Uh, it's ten past noon now.”

“Why thank you, Malfoy, for your pleasant cooperation, it must have been quite difficult,” Harry quipped, chuckling with mirth. Draco merely snorted at him. “Isn't it time for lunch, already?”

Draco's stomach rumbled very discreetly as a response. “I think it is. I reckon Madame Pomfrey will -”

The door cracked open in the middle of Draco's sentence and two trays floated into the room, followed by Madame Pomfrey in her mediwitch robes.

“- deliver our lunch in no time,” Draco meekly finished, earning a chortle from Harry's direction.

“How are you doing, boys?” inquired Pomfrey, eyeing them both critically. “Any aches, itches, nausea, exhaustion?”

“No, Madame Pomfrey,” came the two identical replies. Pomfrey nodded, nevertheless swishing her wand for thorough health checks. 

“You seem to be recovering pretty quickly,” she remarked appreciatively, tucking her wand away. “Especially those scars of yours, Mr. Potter, though I'm afraid they won't completely fade away.”

Scars? Startled, Draco turned a scrutinizing gaze on the reddening Gryffindor. Ignoring the mediwitch busily applying cleaning charms on the beds and the bathroom, Draco strode over the other boy and stared, his face merely an inch away from Harry's. Sure enough, there were faint silvery scars all around Harry's throat, small but detectable. Draco felt sick.

“Are there -” he swallowed, drawing back a little, “are there more?”

Harry stared at him for a moment with uncertainty, his cheeks bright red. Then he slowly lifted his shirt to expose the pale, flat stomach from underneath, slight tremors going through his torso. Long scratches decorated his abdomen, thin lines of silver gleaming in the light. Draco hissed through clenched teeth, quickly turning his head away. He couldn't bring himself to look into Harry's eyes. He had done those marks, he had marred that otherwise smooth skin.

“Malfoy... “ Harry's tone was gruff, yet soft, in a way. “I really meant it last night.”

Harry stood up and a gentle hand took hold of Draco's chin, tilting his head back up. Their noses almost touching again, Draco was forced to look into the depths of those green gems, shining with sincerity. “I don't blame you, I give you my word. For anything that happened, I. Don't. Blame. You.”

“But I gave you those scars,” Draco whispered, his voice hitching as he felt the warm puffs of Harry's breath on his face. He stared at the Gryffindor, skin pale due to the lack of sunlight, a few equally pale freckles scattered about, dry lips slightly parted, thick, black lashes framing those vivid eyes. I've never seen Harry this close before. Draco didn't find the strength to break the intense gaze. 

“Scars don't matter.” Harry was close, so very close. Draco's heart thumped painfully in his chest as he leaned even closer. “Past doesn't matter. All that matters is what we have now.”

“Right,” the blonde breathed, drowning into the glorious green -

“Lunch is ready, gentlemen.”

The boys jumped at Pomfrey's brisk voice and hastily scrambled apart, flushed and baffled. What the hell just happened?

Pomfrey gave no sign that she had seen the appallingly intimate exchange between her patients when Draco turned to face the mediwitch, his cheeks still feeling awfully warm. She merely clucked her tongue and nodded towards the trays sitting on both tables now. “Eat. I'll be back in a minute to collect the empty trays back.”

With that, she swept away, leaving the door ajar in her wake. Draco risked a quick glance at Harry, pleased to see the Gryffindor looking very flustered as well. Harry caught his gaze for a brief moment and flushed even more, purposefully avoiding Draco's eyes after that. Even though I have no bleeding idea what just occurred, I kind of like seeing Harry blush. 

Mildly horrified at his traitorous mind, Draco quickly said, “Let's just eat now, shall we?” and promptly moved over to his own desk.

“A good plan, yeah” he heard Harry breathlessly murmur and smirked inwardly. Riling up Gryffindors was what Draco did the best, wasn't it? The blonde just wasn't sure whether it was actually good that he himself felt discomposed, too.

Determinedly, Draco pushed those thoughts away and dug into his lunch: creamy mushroom soap, a roll and a slice of lemon pie with a glass of pumpkin juice as usual. However, he noticed that on Harry's tray, there was that familiar, garishly red can instead of juice. A mugglish drink. How typical of you, Potter. And blast those house elves, showing favouritism – what if I had wanted butterbeer instead of pumpkin juice? Even though that wasn't the case, Draco still felt miffed and sent a sinister glare at the can before focusing on his meal. He didn't even notice Harry's lips twitching into a grin as he witnessed the Slytherin attempting to glare the soda can into its miserable doom. 

 

 

Half-way through the rather silent lunch, they were suddenly interrupted by the door creaking as someone cautiously peered through the crack. A someone with obnoxiously flaming red hair and too many freckles to count. Draco almost let out a whining groan – they weren't supposed to receive any guests yet, for Merlin's sake!

“Harry!” the weasel subduedly squealed, hurriedly sneaking into the room with a familiar bushy-haired girl hot on his heels. Perhaps I should call Pomfrey and advise her to keep a closer eye on the door. Before executing this ominous plan, however, he glanced at Harry. Seeing the way how Harry's face started to glow with happiness at seeing his friends, Draco slumped back in his chair, pouting. 

“Ron! Hermione!”

In a matter of seconds, the three Gryffindors were engulfed in a fierce group hug, half-laughing, half-sobbing. Draco blanched at the overly emotional sight, pushing away the remaining food on his tray. He wasn't that hungry anymore.

“Oh Harry!” Granger was squeaking as the trio finally disentangled themselves, her hands on Harry's slender arms. “We thought you were d-dead! Then the Headmaster announces that you've been rescued – Professor McGonagall came to us and told some details but -”

“Is is true?” Weasley roughly whispered, standing too close to Harry to Draco's comfort, an arm casually slung over Harry's shoulders. “They turned you into a ferret?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, nodding his head. “Lucius caught me at the back alley -”

“I told you to wait for us, Harry.” Granger's lower lip trembled. “We were so scared when we couldn't find anything else than your wand, lying there, like someone had just cast it aside... “

Harry brushed a hand gently against the girl's cheek. Draco twitched. “I'm sorry, Hermione. I never meant to get you so worried.”

Granger gave a wobbly smile through her tears. “I know, Harry, I know. So – what happened when Lucius caught you?”

“After he turned me into a ferret, we disapparated into this big,” Harry gestured wildly with his hands, “DE hideout or something, in the middle of nowhere. There Lucius stuffed me into a cage, with Malfoy already in it.”

Suddenly, Draco found himself being pierced by two pairs of narrowing eyes. The two Gryffindors hadn't apparently even noticed him sitting there before. How utterly predictable. 

“Guys, would you stop that glaring?” Harry murmured, placatingly laying his hands over his friends' shoulders. “He's on our side now. Well, at least he's not on His side anymore.”

Weasley sent a last, scathing glare at Draco before turning back. Ooh, your glare makes me feel so very afraid. Please, someone, hold my hand. “Yeah, we heard about that. It's just hard to believe, that's all. Bloody ferret-face -”

“Hey!” Harry cried out, appalled, while Granger sharply elbowed the redhead. Weasley turned red, realizing his improper slip. 

“Oh I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean you,” he grimaced. Draco glared at him disdainfully. “I didn't – I didn't – oh bloody hell. I can't call him that anymore, can I?”

Harry shook his head, a small grin starting to show. “Not preferably, no. I have great respect for ferrets now, actually. That's what you get when you spend weeks as a transfigured animal, I suppose.” 

Granger patted Harry's arm. “I'm sure Ronald will think twice before speaking for now.” 

Draco nearly cackled, seeing Weasley submissively bow his head at Granger's ireful gaze. 'Whipped', he mouthed at the redhead, waggling his eyebrows mockingly. Weasley reddened even more and flipped the finger at Draco, a dark scowl on his face. Draco just smiled serenely, imitating the motions of cracking the whip above his head. Now this is fun.

“You don't have to like him,” Harry calmly reassured his friends, oblivious to the silent communication between the redhead and Draco, “but I'm asking you not to be rude with him.”

“But Harry!” Weasley whined, completely turning away from the Slytherin. Harry gazed at him sternly.

“Please, Ron. At least try, okay?” Harry changed his tactics on the fly, widening his eyes. Ah, here comes the puppy-look. “It would mean a lot to me.” 

“Oh bugger, Harry... “ Ron pulled a face. “Fine. I'll try. If he does, too.”

The big, very effective eyes were turned to Draco, who wavered under the look. “Malfoy, will you please try to be civil?”

“Well,” Draco sniffed, trying to regain his dignity. “Alright then, if your friends hold their part of the deal, I guess I can pretend they don't exist.” 

“Malfoy.” There was a reproachful edge in Harry's voice, carrying over Weasley's outraged sputtering, and Draco scowled at him, suddenly feeling like a first year under a professor's admonishing gaze. The Slytherin huffed, looking away moodily. So not bloody fair.

Now that Draco had been “dealt with” for the time being, Granger and Weasley turned their undivided attention to Harry. Draco was left with his half-finished meal and books – he did not complain, nevertheless. Flopping open the Potions book again, he began to read about the most disgusting potions (really, it was very obvious they had Snape as a teacher) he had ever heard of, keeping an inconspicuous eye on the trio comfortably lounging on one of the beds.

“So, you didn't finish your story,” Weasley urged, then winced a little. “I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want -”

“It's alright, Ron, really,” Harry reassured soothingly, patting Weasley's hand. “I don't mind. So, there's not that much to tell, actually. Life was quite boring in that cage.”

“I hope you got fed, though.” Granger was running a critical eye over Harry, as if to check whether he was underweight. In Draco's mind Harry had always been quite scrawny, so the blonde didn't himself see any difference. Not that I had looked at Harry before or anything.

“Oh, we did.” Harry nodded, raven locks flying everywhere. Draco was itching to get his hands on that mess of hair that practically demanded to get cropped shorter and styled. “Lucius took care of that, he gave us water and food and stuff.”

Weasley muttered something too quiet for Draco to hear. Probably something foul about Lucius, no doubt. 

“How did you get out there?” Granger asked, her brown eyes shining with intelligent curiosity. That one should have been a Ravenclaw for sure. “We heard that there was a raid by the members of the... Er...“

“I know of the Order, Granger,” Draco drawled, not looking up from his book. Maybe he should add that he knew that Snape was a spy, as well?

“Stop eavesdropping, you slimy Slytherin,” Weasley snapped, fuming. Draco threw him a cool, haughty look but didn't bother with an answer.

“We're in the same room, Ron,” Granger dryly reminded the freckled Gryffindor, “a few feet away. He can't not listen.”

“Cast some privacy charms then.” Weasley was shooting suspicious glares at Draco, probably thinking that Draco would run to the nearest Death Eater and tell them everything he had just heard.

“Come on, Ron,” Harry chided impatiently. “There's nothing I don't want Malfoy to hear anyway. Just let him be, okay?”

After a few necessary huffs and glares and complaints, Harry was able to continue his story.

“Yeah, there was a raid to the hideout. I didn't really see it, though, I was unconscious at that time.”

“You were?” Granger's eyes were big. “What happened?”

Draco tensed his shoulders, waiting for the inevitable blow.

“I don't know, Bellatrix cast some curse at me and I was out for hours. The next thing I knew I was here again with Malfoy.”

Draco blinked in confusion, emptily staring at the book in front of him. Harry had lied for him? How very un-Gryffindorish, Potter, but thank you. He was certain that Weasley and Granger weren't as forgiving as Harry, and he really didn't want to end up a bloody stain on the floor. 

“As a human?” Granger tried to clarify, her eyebrows rising in question. Harry shook his head.

“No, Malfoy was already back but I, uh... “ The tips of Harry's ears were red as the Gryffindor was obviously groping for a lie that would be eloquent enough. Draco could already see Granger narrowing her eyes suspiciously and gracefully decided to lend a helping hand. 

“The curse from Bellatrix was strong enough to render Potter magically handicapped for some time,” Draco put in smoothly, earning a relieved look from Harry. “Professor Snape fed him some strengthening potions and after a good night's rest, Madame Pomfrey was able to turn Potter back just this morning.”

“Yeah, that's about it.” Harry nodded his head vigorously. “Lucius' transfiguration charm was so powerful it was a little difficult to break it, that's all.”

“That bastard,” Weasley muttered, his blue eyes glowing with rage. “He should rot in hell for what he's done.”

“Ron,” Harry sharply hissed, frowning. “Do you mind? He's Malfoy's father, no matter what.”

Weasley glanced at Draco quickly, his lips forming a tight line. “But he is a wanker. He's tried to kill you many times, Harry! He's evil!”

Harry sighed tiredly. “I know that he's a Death Eater, Ron. And I know that he's tried to kill me.”

“So what's your problem?” Weasley seemed honestly confused. “That only proves that -”

“Hush, Ron,” Granger commanded, placing a calming hand over Weasley's knee. “Let Harry speak.”

“Thanks, Hermione.” Harry shot her a grateful smile. “I was just saying that even though Lucius Malfoy is a follower of Voldemort's, it doesn't mean that he's evil to the core.”

“He turned you into a ferret, Harry!” Weasley cried out, unable to restrain himself. “Squeezed you into a cage with Malfoy junior!”

“Yes, I know that, too, Ron.” Harry's voice had become a little icy. “Thank you for reminding me.”

Weasley cringed, bowing his head in shame. “Jeez, I'm sorry, Harry. Really am. I just... I just don't understand. How come you now think that Lucius Malfoy isn't worth Azkaban?”

“I never said that, Ron,” Harry remarked gently. “He has done some bad things and deserves to be punished. Maybe not with Azkaban, but punished nevertheless. But what I'm trying to say here, Ron... I just think that there's more Lucius Malfoy than meets the eye.”

“What do you mean by that, Harry?” Granger slowly asked, her forehead burrowing. Harry sneaked a glance at Draco. The blonde Slytherin didn't even bother trying to look like he hadn't been listening. He hoped that his reserved expression was enough for Harry to understand that Draco didn't particularly mind that the two Gryffindors were told, but he himself didn't want to be present for that. Draco knew he couldn't stand it if Granger, or even worse, Weasley, looked at him with pity afterwards. If there was something Draco despised more than Voldemort and his ways, it was pity. Especially from Gryffindors. 

Fortunately, Harry seemed to take the hint.

“I'll tell you about it later, okay guys?” he spoke softly. “When I get out of here.”

Granger and Weasley shared a hesitant glance, but agreed all the same. Thank Merlin. 

Before either of them could ask another question, Pomfrey chose that moment to bust into the room, startling everyone.

“Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley!” she exclaimed, threateningly narrowing her eyes at the spooked pair. “Didn't I tell you to stay out of my infirmary until you were in need of medical attention?”

“I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey.” Granger got up hastily, smoothing down her robes. “We just wanted to see Harry.”

“Well, now you have seen him,” Pomfrey bristled with annoyance. “So out, you two! My patients need rest!”

Quite bravely, Granger risked the mediwitch's wrath and swooped down to give Harry a quick hug. “I'm glad you're back, Harry.”

Weasley patted Harry's arm affectionately. “Me too, mate, get better soon.”

Harry just smiled at them, chuckling as Pomfrey practically dragged the two Gryffindors to the door. The woman was muttering about 'insolent, nosy students' under her breath as she hauled Granger and Weasley out of the ward, resembling Snape quite disturbingly for a moment there.

“Bye, Harry! We'll come to visit you as soon as we can!”

“Don't let the snake harry you, Harry!”

With that, the door slammed close, muffling any other smart-arse comments Weasley might have had. 

“Oh very funny,” Draco muttered scornfully. “Weasley's a real wisecracker, isn't he?”

“He has his moments,” came the bright reply. “Be sure to expect those in the future.”

Draco groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

 

 

 

Harry chewed his quill, idly pondering about the magical properties of some odd plant with bottle-green, glistering leaves and poisonous, vile-looking thorns all over. It looked like a plant that could attack while you were just innocently passing by. Harry shuddered slightly, glancing at the menacing picture of the plant and quickly turned a page. Herbology really wasn't his strongest area. 

He soon found his thoughts drifting away from his studies. I wonder if Malfoy is good at Herbology. Harry peeked a look at the Slytherin, who, in turn, was completely absorbed in his Potions book. Not a surprise there. Malfoy had always been extraordinarily good at Potions, getting high marks and perfect potions quite effortlessly. Harry himself couldn't really understand the beauty of potions like Draco and Snape obviously did. 

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He felt a little jaded after hours of studying – wasn't it dinner time, already? Draco, on the other hand, didn't seem tired at all. Bent over his books and notes, the Slytherin just kept going with enviable focus on his work. He really reminds me of Hermione. Just as hard-working, just as relentless, just as intelligent. 

Perhaps those similarities would help Hermione to accept Draco as one of them. A proud Slytherin among the snake-hating lions. Harry sighed again, a surge of sympathy going through his mind. Sure enough, life was going to be difficult for the blonde once they would be released from the infirmary. Harry was certain there were wild rumours flying around the school already, enthusiastically debating the fate of one Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater-to-be. 

Leaning his head against his hands, elbows propped on the table, Harry let his gaze stray away from his school work. He found himself admiring Draco's silky, white-blonde hair – a complete opposite to Harry's own black, unruly bangs. He must use all kinds of hair lotions, Harry mused thoughtfully. Or maybe it's just genes. At least, that was how Harry got his own, messy hair. From his father. And Draco certainly had the same kind of hair Lucius possessed: sleek and shiny. 

Speaking of Lucius... Harry wondered where he was now, the man who evidently had been ready to sacrifice everything in order to save his son. Was he out there, doing Voldemort's bidding like it was expected of him? Did he spare any thought for Draco, desperate to know whether he was safe or not? Voldemort was surely aware now that Draco had escaped: was Lucius Malfoy under the agonizing Crucio, suffering and writhing because he hadn't guarded the cage? Or maybe it was more than a simple Crucio if Voldemort had found out that Lucius had had Harry Potter a captive and then allowed him to escape, too. On some level, Harry thought Lucius deserved the torment of the Cruciatus for all the bad things he had done. But then again... Lucius was also a father, looking after his offspring, doing whatever was needed. A very human thing to do, in the end. 

Hell has most definitely frozen over. I'm defending Lucius Malfoy. Well, bugger.

Shaking his head in faint amusement, Harry reluctantly averted his gaze from Draco. He didn't have any time to refocus on his books, however, as the door to the ward clicked open once more. Quickly looking up, in hopes of seeing some food, he noticed straight away that it was not yet time for dinner. 

“Good afternoon, boys,” came the ancient voice of the Headmaster, gracefully stepping through the doorway. His pale blue eyes were gently twinkling in his wrinkled face, just like they always did.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Harry replied, an easy smile on his lips. 

Draco inclined his head courteously. “Headmaster.” 

Dumbledore smiled at them warmly and sat down on one of the beds, carefully arranging his voluminous, bright violet robes. “And how are you doing today, gentlemen?”

Both Harry and Draco claimed to be in perfect health, and Dumbledore nodded, seemingly pleased.

“That is excellent news. Madame Pomfrey tells me that you, Harry, had some troubles, however?” 

“Yeah, it was a little difficult to change me back because I was in such bad shape... “ Harry hesitated, glancing at Draco, whose posture had somewhat stiffened. 

“It's alright, Harry, I already know of what occurred because of Bellatrix Lestrange,” Dumbledore said softly, and Harry gave a slow nod, still biting his lip.

“I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier, but I had to spend some time at the Ministry.” The headmaster peered at Draco over his half-moon spectacles. “I have now explained your peculiar situation at the necessary departments, Draco. Even though you still remain a full-blooded Malfoy with all the rights and duties involving the name of Malfoy, you have been temporarily removed from your parents' custody. That, Draco, only means that Voldemort cannot reach you through any kind of blood magic. Not only does it safeguards you, it also protects Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in a way. Voldemort cannot now use your parents to get to you via the blood connection you three share. ”

“I see,” Draco murmured, looking a little taken aback for a short moment. Then a shimmer of gratitude filled his eyes, and he bowed his head. Harry knew that under the smooth mask, the Slytherin was immensely relieved that there was even some kind of protection for his parents. Dark blood magic could easily destroy the lives of the elder Malfoys while killing Draco from the distance, even Harry was aware of it. “Thank you, Headmaster, for your efforts.”

“It was the least I could do.” Dumbledore's smile was gentle. “You have been quite brave with your decisions and actions lately, young Draco, and I admire that. It demands great courageousness and altruism to defy your family and Voldemort because you want to do what you think is right.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Draco said again, his steady voice cracking just a little bit, and Harry suddenly felt an impulse that told him to wrap his arms around the blonde. Stubbornly gritting his teeth together, Harry stayed where he was. Something also told him that Draco wouldn't perhaps appreciate the gesture, especially in front of their headmaster. Stupid impulses.

“Now, boys, I have conversed with Madame Pomfrey and I believe you will be released in a few days, just until she is absolutely certain that there will be no undesirable backlashes,” Dumbledore then proceeded to state. “There is a private room for you arranged, Draco, near Professor Snape's personal quarters, and you, Harry, will return to the Tower. I will grant you two weeks of absence from regular classes, but I must insist that that time is to be used on studying what your classmates have been going through during your captivity.” Dumbledore smiled slightly. “Ms. Granger, I'm sure, can provide you some remedial study sessions. She has already voiced her concern about the great amount of classes you both have missed.”

“That's my girl,” Harry muttered, chuckling under his breath, while Draco scowled, no doubt thinking that a Malfoy should never take remedial classes from a Muggle-born. Dumbledore merely beamed a smile at them, his eyes twinkling like there was no tomorrow, before somewhat sobering.

“On an additional note, I'd like to hear your opinions about what the students should know. We have already announced at the Great Hall that you two have been rescued from an unknown location, but that has only increased the amount of rumours and hearsays that are spreading like wildfire around the school.” Dumbledore gazed at them, a thoughtful expression on his old face. “I was thinking that I should do another announcement tomorrow morning before the infirmary is filled with curious students faking to be sick with Dragon Pox.”

Harry looked over at Draco, frowning. It would save them from the trouble of having countless students pestering them about what had happened once they would be released. “Oh, well... You could leave some, uh, details out, sir, but I wouldn't be overly narked if the whole truth was told. What do you think, Malfoy?”

“I don't mind if the students are told that I have denounced Voldemort,” Draco stated calmly. Oh, so that was what Dumbledore was after for. “They are bound to find out soon anyway, if they haven't already. Many of the Slytherin students have Death Eaters in their families.”

Dumbledore nodded, looking satisfied with Draco's response, and rose to his feet. “Thank you, boys. Now, before I have to get going, have you got any questions I could answer?”

Harry shook his head as a negative, but Draco suddenly spoke up. 

“Have you heard of my... my father, Headmaster? Is he alright?”

The blonde's voice was a tad hesitant, as if he was afraid of what might be the answer.

Dumbledore regarded him gravely. “I won't lie to you Draco, as much I would like to.” Harry saw Draco blanch dangerously, but his neutral expression didn't waver. “It has come to our attention that Voldemort has learned of Lucius' involvement in Harry's disappearance, and it is evident that for some reason, Lucius kept his Master in the dark, not telling a soul about capturing Harry. And Voldemort is not pleased, especially now that Harry has escaped.” 

Draco swallowed, his face stony with a barely visible flicker of fear underneath the surface. “But he's still alive, isn't he?”

“Yes, he is alive, Draco, though not in a very good shape, I'm afraid. He has suffered Voldemort's wrath for his failures, but survives to tell the tale. Your mother is still in perfect health in France as far as we know.”

Draco shoulders sagged more or less with obvious relief. “Thank you, sir, for telling me that.”

“You're quite welcome, my boy.”

Dumbledore left soon after that, leaving the two boys alone. It became silent once more, uncomfortably silent. Draco was staring at his book but his eyes were unfocused, clearly not seeing a thing the book described. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, sitting perfectly still as a statue.

Harry uncertainly waffled for a moment in his chair, before finally heaving his body up and walking over to Draco's working place. Draco didn't say a word when Harry sat down on a bed next to the table, their knees almost touching.

“You okay?” he hesitantly asked, somewhat afraid that Draco would bite his head off. Instead of doing that, however, the Slytherin merely sighed, turning his head slightly towards Harry.

“I'm fine, Potter,” he said, his voice betraying nothing. Harry frowned at him, not about to buy that “I'm fine” crap. 

“I don't believe you,” he simply declared, crossing his arms over his chest. Draco gave him a blank look.

“And why is that, Potter?”

“Because you are just like me in a way.” Harry stared into Draco's stormy eyes, leaning closer. “You keep stubbornly insisting that you're fine, even though you'd feel terrible enough to throw yourself out of the Astronomy Tower. You prefer to keep your troubles behind locked doors, out of the reach of anyone who could actually help. I do that, too, occasionally.”

Draco smiled thinly. “Don't worry, Potter, I'm not going to jump down from the Tower.”

“You better not,” Harry scoffed, thwacking the blonde's arm playfully. “Or I swear to god, I will come after you and drag you back from your ear.”

Draco blinked, his stoic expression quivering. “You'd do that for me?”

“Malfoy,” Harry said softly, extending his hand to lay it over Draco's knee. “After all we've been through lately, do you think I would be glad to see you dead? I may be a sentimental, foolish Gryffindor and you may be a proud, pureblooded Slytherin, but we're in this together, whether you want it or not. I have no intention to abandon you once we're out of here.”

“I don't need you rescuing me, Potter,” Draco told him haughtily, but his sneer was the weakest one Harry had ever seen. Undeterred, the Gryffindor just kept on smiling, feeling quite proud of himself after his speech.

“I didn't offer to rescue you, you arse. What I meant was that I don't want us to retreat back to our respective houses and just forget each other's existence.” Harry hesitated, then tentatively added, suddenly unsure, “Unless you want that, of course.”

The tense silence that ensued was enough to make Harry grimace from chagrin. Rejected and just a little bit hurt, he started to draw his hand back when Draco's hand moved in a flash, covering Harry's retreating one. Startled, Harry looked up, meeting Draco's shining silver eyes. “What... “

“I don't want that, Potter,” Draco said quietly, yet his tone was strong and forceful enough to make Harry snap his mouth closed. “I don't want to lose what we've achieved during the past weeks.”

Harry couldn't fight back the beaming smile that threatened to split his face. He didn't respond, though, there was no need. Allowing his hand to remain where it was, under Draco's warm and strangely soothing fingers, he repeated the question he had asked in the beginning. This time, he received more that just a lame “I'm fine”.

“Well... If you must know, I'm worried about ... “ Draco trailed off, vaguely gesturing something with his free hand. 

“About your parents?” Harry gently encouraged, and Draco nodded once. “Well, at least you know that they're alive, right?”

“Yes.” Draco let out a heavy sigh, tracing idle patterns across the back of Harry's hand with his fingers clasped atop Harry's, in a seemingly unconscious manner. “I was a little afraid that Voldemort would kill my father for... you know. And now that I know he's alive... the question is, how long will he stay that way? From what I know, the old snake-face is a fickle being – he might off anyone of his servants in a heartbeat.”

That's true enough. “Your father is a slippery man, Malfoy. If there's someone who can slip past Voldemort's tantrums, it's Lucius Malfoy.”

The faintest of smiles reached Draco's lips. “But his luck won't last forever, I know that. I just hope that he will not bring my mother down with him.”

“She's in France, right? Maybe she won't return to England before...” Harry shrugged, “before it's over, in another way or another.”

“Perhaps.” Draco was silent for a moment, his fingers still absent-mindedly ghosting over Harry's hand. “I really hope it is you that wins this war, Potter.”

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. “Me too, Malfoy, me too.”


End file.
